A New Legion
by Mang0s
Summary: A representative of each faction in for honor meet up to have a diplomatic meeting when it's crashed by what's left of Apollyon legion. The get chased away to a cliff where they jump, landing into a world that isn't theirs. How will they hold up to the new world? Rated T for language. Multiple 4th wall breaks
1. Chapter 1 - Diplomacy

Authors note: I just made a few changes. I thought it was rushed and felt incomplete.

Its now been several years since apollyon died during the siege at the Citadel Gate. She had been presumed dead, killed at the hands of an orochi who's name was lost with time. The four factions, that wanted nothing more than each other heads, now at peace. They all lived together under an alliance, all agreeing to learn each others languages and some of a new language formed by the knights called English. They each agreed to stay in different parts of the world, ashfield to the knights, the swamp to the samurai, valkenheim to the vikings, and the mountains to the wu lin. It was in their agreement that they would not invade each other and allow for trade, immigration, etc.

Apollyon was dead, but her legion was still active. They were constantly trying to start a war. Apollyon's final wish was to make one last war between all of the factions, with the new faction being the wu lin. They constantly attacked outside villages, but didn't have enough firepower to attack any faction. They would commit crimes against humanity and frame another faction. Most of the time these attempts wouldn't work, but the few times it did work, the treaty and alliance was under fire and almost broke had it to been for their common sense.

Each faction didn't want to lose their edge in combat, so they all agreed to hold a tournament near the volcano. The rules were simple, one on one and no executions. They all agreed they didn't need to lose fine warriors. It was held every harvesting season, when food was everywhere and a feast could be held for it's leaders.

Every month, every leader of each faction would send their best warrior to a forest where they would come up with ideas for the world. Each representative had proven themselves in both the 100 year war or in the arena while still being in their teens. Representing the knights would be a centurion named Etiam. He was indeed a fine warrior and a even greater fist fighter at that, but he was always full of himself. He wore golden armor with a helmet that looks like a skull with a mohawk looking ornament on his head. His cape showing the flag of the knights with his gold weapon. He always kept a whetstone on him. I didn't have any details on it except for the words written in latin "happy birthday". No one knows how he got it, and he refuses to let anyone touch it. He also is known for being a heavy drinker and seemingly having a split personality at times.

Representing the samurai would be an aramusha named Aiko. He was always the quiet one, saying a few words here and there at each conference. He wore a simple rice hat with a half demon mask and a dark robe. His katanas having black hilts and a silver blade. He has bandages on his forearms covering tattoos. No one knows what kind of tattoos he has as he hasn't taken the bandages off for years and refuses to talk about it.

Representing the vikings would be a highlander going by the name Theoden. He was always headstrong and bulky, his personality reflecting that. He would always try to power through the problems instead of thinking through them. His armour had a blue and black color to it with his battle skirt having a checker pattern on it. He wore what seemed to be deer antlers on his head. He's never taken off these antlers. He says he got them as a present from his father, but refuses to go in depth about it. His claymore was a simple silver color. When Cheng wasn't around, he would become the comedian of the group.

Representing the wu lin would be a shaolin with the name of Cheng. He was the comedic relief that the group so heavily needed. His battle robe was mainly black with a hint of red everywhere. He wore beads across his waist and neck that were also red. He wore a monkey mask on his head with his staff having gold metal ends and a red wood finish. Most of his humor was either inhumane or very childish. He has tattoos going across his arms and chest along with a few scars hidden in the tattoos. When anyone would ask about his past or his tattoos his demeanor would change very quickly.

They each spoke a different language every meeting just so if any faction had any smart ideas, the scouts wouldn't understand.

It was like any other meeting. Each representative walked into the forest to discuss events that would happen in the future. They found a small broken bridge near a clearing and decided that it would be a good place to have their meeting.

"So who do you guys think are going to win the tournament this year?" Cheng asked in latin.

"I'm putting my money on the samurai this year. I hear they got the fastest orochi ever seen" replied Theoden "Those little dudes were so annoying to fight. I could never block their light attacks"

"I would have to agree with you. They are they only people who can attack faster than me" agreed Cheng

"You two are wrong. Obviously the knights are going to win" Etiam shouted proudly

"There is your daily dose of nationalism" Aiko muttered under his breath

"What did you say rice boy?" Etiam asked. "Nothing? That's what I thought"

"I don't know Etiam. Those orochis are more annoying than all of the shaman we have" Theoden interjected

"Whatever you say neckbeard" Etiam replied.

"You people need to shut up and remember why we are here" Aiko said angrily "There have been multiple robberies and murders across every region and it has been marked with Apollyon symbol"

"Buzzkill" Cheng quietly muttered

"He is right" Theoden replied. "There has been a uprising of robberies and murders recently"

"But I thought Apollyon died years ago" Cheng questioned

"She has a cult following" Etiam answered bluntly. This caused some eyebrows to go his way "They tried to recruit me when I was 15 since I absoluting dunked on their leader"

"Wait, you were RECRUITED?" screamed Aiko

"No rice boy. They tried." answered Etiam. "Anyways they were led by some lawbringer by the name Holden. He says stuff like, "these were people that betrayed us in time in need" so I killed him. After that they asked me to be their leader which I said no. Looking back on it I should've said yes since they have a massive legion. I think like 10 with like 100 commanders."

Cheng started crying in the corner "We could of had a massive legion at our command"

"Stop crying other rice boy" Etiam kicked him, Cheng fell to the ground holding his gut "Also since I left them leaderless, they hate me and want to kill me"

"They hate everyone and want to kill everyone. You're not a special snowflake" Cheng tried getting back up.

"Yeah but I killed their leader so I'm like number one on their "kills this mans" list" Etiam shot back.

"I mean I did see a few scouts along the way here" Cheng said

"What did you do about it?" Aiko asked

Cheng pulled out a necklace usually held by scouts of the blackstone legion "I killed them. I broke their knees while I was at it. Let me tell you those guys have no fight in them whatsoever. One of them did live though. He ran off and I couldn't teleport to him as he was out of sight."

"Why do you think they're here?" Aiko asked

"Probably to kill us" Theoden answered "If it was my guess, I'd assume they'd try to kill us and frame the other factions starting a new war"

"Huh" Etiam pulled out a flask and lifted his mask up and started to drink from it "Do you think the scouts followed me here?'

"I mean probably" Theoden asked for a sip of the alcohol, but was denied.

"So what do we do about it?" Etiam put the flask away

"Kill any scouts we see" Aiko answered

Cheng noticed a scout on top of a tree, but the scout quickly ran away and out of sight before you could say anything. The scout was too far away for Cheng to notice any distinct features.

They continued to talk about other problems like how the Wu Lin are unfair and unbalanced. They tried to keep their nationalism to a minimum as it would allow to see problems from different point of views, well almost everyone. Etiam kept bragging about this Daubney guy he killed and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Then I was punched my way through his entire fortress. There was the captain yea? I guard broke him, beat him with the end of my gladius, then threw him towards the ledge. He didn't go off, so I front kicked him off. You should of seen the look on his was like NoOooOOoo. It was amazing. Anyways-" Etiam's voice trailed off. Cheng wasn't paying attention to Etiam's over exaggerated story. He was looking around and notice a few more scouts, but wrote it off. Etiam continued with his story for a few more minutes until they were interrupted by a flaming rock barely missing them.

"What was that?" Theoden asked

"That's jesus' second coming" Etiam answered "It's a catapult dumb neckbeard"

The looked where the catapult came from and saw an entire legion running after them with a catapult.

Cheng laughed hysterically "I thought I saw some scouts"

Aiko quickly punched Cheng in the gut "AND YOU DIDN'T POINT THIS OUT EARLIER"

"Stop hitting me please" Cheng coughed up some blood. "I'm already hurt"

"I can fight them by myself" Etiam bluffed "I punched through an entire fortress"

"Well you can't have all the fun now can you" Theoden laughed wanting to join him.

"Like hell you are" Cheng yelled quickly hugging all of them and teleporting them all away.

They landed somewhere deeper in the forest with Cheng sweating.

"Theoden" Cheng panted "Why must you have such thick thighs?"

Theoden was about the response before an arrow whizzed by his face. He quickly turned to see around 100 archers looking right at him.

"You think you can take them all big man?" Cheng whispered to Theoden, which quickly earned a punch to the crotch

He quickly fell whispering "Comedy comes in rules of 3 you guys can't hit me anymore" slowly crying.

The archers looked at them before drawing their bows in their direction

"Let me at them. I'll punch through all of them!" Etiam drew his gladius. He was then hit with an arrow in the arm. This was followed by excessive profanity and him pulling out the arrow that was completely blocked by his amor

"RUN" Aiko screamed pulling Etiam with him.

They all darted off with Theoden being last. Arrows were whizzing by their heads, hitting trees nearby.

"THEY CAN'T HIT US" Cheng screamed "IT'S ALMOST LIKE WE ARE MAIN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT SAYS WE CAN'T DIE"

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SHOVE THAT STAFF SO FAR UP YOUR-"Etiam yelled before taking an arrow to the knee. If you thought he screamed a lot of profanity the first time he was hit with an arrow, you were wrong. He started screaming

Cheng quickly stopped and picked up the fallen knight whispering "I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee" earning a smile from Etiam while quickly running to the front of the group.

"GUYS I'D HATE TO BE THAT GUY BUT HERE IS A CLIFF AHEAD OF US, SO WHAT DO WE DO?" Cheng screamed while barley dodging an arrow that almost hit Etiam.

"WE JUMP" answered Theoden.

All three quickly turned to the Highlander and saying "WHAT, NO"

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS" Theoden yelled

"OH AREN'T YOU JUST PUNNY" screamed Cheng

They were nearing the edge of the cliff with Cheng coming to a halt with Etiam on his back, unconscious from the blood loss with Aiko stopping right next to him both looking down considering their options. The cliff was supposed to be the end of the world since it always had clouds covering the ground and almost no noise. They had little judgement in this decision as Theoden quickly run into them sending all four off the cliff. They were all free falling with Etiam still on Cheng's shoulders.

"Hey Cheng why don't you just teleport all of us back on the cliff?" Aiko asked

"Because we would be hit with a thousand arrows" Theoden respond for him "At least here we have some chance of survival.

"Do you guys think we're gonna die?" asked Cheng

"I mean probably since this is the end of the world" Theoden answered

"Well I guess this is the time to say something heartwarming" Cheng stated "I'll go first, I loved you all and saw you guys as the family that was ripped away from me, or at least that weren't in the mountains.

"I guess I'll go too" Theoden said "I always saw you guys as little tiny men that I could agree with. You guys were like my final gift my father was talking about. That and I think Cheng's mask looks dumb"

"Honest, but hurtful. Anything you want to say Aiko?" Cheng asked

"I hate all of you" Aiko replied bluntly

"Oh, um thanks I guess" Cheng replied

"But not as much as I hate everyone else" Aiko quickly stated "You guys are the only people who haven't betrayed my yet"

"Now that's a little more heartwarming isn't it?" Cheng laughed "What about you Etiam?"

"..."

"Oh yeah he's passed out" Cheng remembered. "At least he gets to die while he's asleep"

"Ground" Theoden said

"What?" Cheng asked

"GROUND" he yelled

Cheng quickly teleported with Etiam on his back. When he reached the ground he looked up to see a sight no man would want to see, up Theoden's skirt. He quickly moved away as the Highlander hit the ground landing on his two feet causing the ground around him to sink in. Aiko fell a little bit later but instead decided to roll when he hit the ground. They took a moment too look at their surrounding. They were in a forest with thick trees and it was snowing.

"Well at least we're not dead" Cheng stated

"Where is Thor's' name are we?" asked Theoden

"You think I have the slightest clue?" Cheng replied

"Well where ever we are, isn't home" Aiko said.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Foreign World

"I figured we'd be falling a little bit longer than a few minutes" Cheng said starting a campfire "And I'm going to be completely honest, how did no one else find out about this?"

"Probably because they didn't survive the fall" Theoden pointed out to the bodies, tightening his grip to the claymore. "They were most likely inexperienced travelers or young warriors"

"Dude I'm not even considered an adult yet so you can go ahead and shove the "unexperienced" thing right up your"- Cheng was interrupted by a punch from Etiam was just woke up. "I thought comedy came in rules of three" Cheng rubbed his cheek.

There was some silence with all eyes on Etiam, until he broke out screaming "WHERE IN THE POPE'S NAME ARE WE AND WHY IS THERE AN ARROW IN MY KNEE"

"Couple of things" Cheng quickly answered "One, shut up. We don't wanted any unwanted attention. Two, your friends from Apollyon Cult tried to kill us and shot an arrow into your knee. Three, we fell off a cliff and landed here, so we don't know either. Sound good princess?"

"WELL CAN YOU TAKE THE ARROW OUT OF MY-" he was quickly hit in the back of his helmet by Cheng's staff.

"What was number one?" Cheng asked rhetorically "That's right, shut up. Aiko can you work on it?"

Aiko grunted and got up. Cheng went up to him and whispered something into his ear before returning to Etiam

"Aiko on the count of three, take the arrow out. Ready tin can?" Cheng asked

Etiam nodded

"Ready, one,..." Cheng extended the number

Etiam was preparing for the arrow to be removed

"THREE" Cheng commanded with Aiko yanking out the arrow

Etiam stood quiet for a little bit before yelling "YOU LYING MONKEY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR MASK I WOULD CRUSH YOUR FACE IN"

"Yeah whatever you big baby" Cheng retorted "Just hurry up and use the second wind feat thing"

Etiam grumbled before rolling back his shoulders. A green aura surrounded his body with the wound fully closing.

"I hate all of you" Etiam stated

"What did I do?" Theoden munched on a piece of chicken

"Nothing. But I won't hate you if you give me that piece of chicken" Etiam answered

Theoden happily gave the piece of chicken to the knight. The knight pulled up his helmet so he could eat, but revealing his facial features. After a couple seconds of watching the knight eat his food, Theoden walked over to the campfire that was recently made and pulled off a chicken thigh that was hanging above the campfire. It was skewered by one of Aiko's katanas and held up by to comically large sticks.

"Where did.., you know what, I don't care. Food is food" Cheng walked over to the chicken and pulled off a wing. He he barely lifted up his mask and took a bite. He then looked at the viking "Did you season this too?"

The viking nodded continuing to eat the chicken.

"Always knew you were a chef but damn is this good" Cheng munched on the chicken "Aiko you should try some"

"Doesn't buddhism make you vegan?" Aiko asked while grabbing the other wing of the chicken, taking off his demon mask but his face hidden by the rice hat.

"I mean yeah, but it also says I'm peaceful and I literally go around bashing be on top of the head with a long stick for giggles. I'm not too serious about it"

"Fair enough" Aiko replied eating the chicken

They ate food for a while until it became the evening with the only source of light being the campfire and the night stars. They wrapped up their meal and threw the chicken bones away with the corpses of others who fell down the mountain but were less fortunate. Aiko took his katana off the sticks and threw the sticks at a nearby tree. Theoden started clearing snow so the four had spots so sleep on. Cheng put out the fire since it only attracted attention and the four have been in colder areas. As for Etiam, he just sat around watching everyone work while he sharpened his Gladius with a whetstone he held dear to him.

Cheng was getting bored so he tried to make some small talk. "So Etiam, why is that whetstone so important to you? You carry it around everywhere and when a random gladiator tried to take it, you cut his head off."

Etiam looked up at Cheng with a smile behind his mask. "I only tell people who are better than me in combat or has beaten me in a 1v1. So far that's no one. If you think I going to tell you just because we're "friends", you are very wrong"

Cheng stood there for a while taking it in, before leaving the knight. He was hurt a little bit, but that's what he expected. The Shaolin Monk walked to an area cleared by Theoden earlier. He put his staff on the ground having it stand vertically, before jumping on top of it. He stood on top of the staff for a few seconds before crouching down and meditating. Theoden watched all of this happen. He felt sorry for the monk, but didn't express it. He was happy that him and the Centurion were "friends". Aiko completely ignored the stop the Viking made just for him and sat under a nearby tree that was awfully thin. He put his demon mask down beside the tree before tilting his rice hat and falling asleep. The viking wanted to go to sleep, but they didn't discuss who would keep watch. He walked around wanting to see who would take watch. He went up to Cheng and tapped on the top part of his staff where he was meditating. He got no response from the monk. He walked over to the sleeping Aramusha and nudged his rice hat, but he also got no response. The Highlander looked panicked and was pacing back and forth.

"It's okay big man" Etiam saw the concern on Theoden's face. "I'll get first watch. I don't hate you after all."

The Viking smiled at this. He gave a small thank you nod to Etiam before he walked the area meant for Aiko and fell asleep. It was between a rock and a log near a tree that was somewhat close to Cheng. He sat down and looked into the sky. He saw the cliff they fell off of. The edge was too high up to see. He gave a quiet laugh about how they lived unscathed with the exception of Etiam. He looked away at the stars thinking they were beautiful. He tired to stay awake but slowly nodded off thinking "Maybe Etiam isn't too bad".

Etiam laughed at the sight of Theoden trying not to fall asleep. He prepared for a long night of him staying awake. He figured it was his way for paying everyone back for him being such a brute and a jerk to them.

Etiam managed to keep himself awake by throwing his whetstone in the air and catching it. He had been awake for around five hours now. It was around midnight give or take and he was bored beyond all. He looked around and barley saw anything. He looked and saw Cheng "meditating" on top of his staff which was standing upright. He was actually impressed by his balance and how he was sleeping on top of his staff. He looked around and saw Aiko sleeping against a tree. He stuck his katana on both sides on his body so he wouldn't fall on the ground. He saw his mask hanging on one his katanas. He thought of a funny prank, but decided against it. He looked back and saw Theoden sleeping near a rock. He had his claymore in front of him stuck in the ground. It reminded him of a story called King Arthur and the knights of the round table. His mother would tell him the story all the time. He smiled at the memory but the smile quickly faded. The memory was a happy one. It's just his mother. He missed her.

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud twig snap. He put away his whetstone and pulled out his gladius. He hopped over a fallen over tree stump and headed towards the sound. He stayed in the foliage as he got closer to the sound. When he peeked through the bushes, he was met with a man in a hoodie with a weird looking crossbow with a metal stick at the end. The crossbow was pointed to what looked like a normal man with rope around him. He took a look at the man in a hoodie. His eyes were covered by a half mask and something was poking out of his hoodie. It was… bat ears? Etiam was now confused. He didn't know who was good or who was bad. The man in the hoodie brought the man back were Etiam came from, but more importantly, where the camp was. Etiam started to panic, but kept his cool. He followed their exact path. Etiam was getting closer, until he stepped on a twig. He froze, the quickly dove into nearby bushes hiding himself. The batman (yes I did that) looked back and grumbled in english "Stop breaking the damn twigs. This execution was supposed to be quiet" Etiam froze at this. For one, he now knew who was the bad guy, and two, how did he know english? He continued to follow the duo until they stopped at a tree that was right at their camp.

"Here is any better place than ever" Batman whispered "Time to get a promotion"

Etiam had no intention of intervening until he noticed something, that brought a tad bit of concern to Etiam's face. The end of two katanas were poking out of the tree and a demon mask aside the tree. A sudden dread hit Etiam. The crossbow looking thing probably could hit through the tree. He quickly pulled out an extra gladius and threw it at batman, but not before he got the crossbow off. The man in the rope was dead but batman was stunned by the gladius that impaled him. He charged up an attack before leaping at him, impaling batman stunning him even more. Etiam was now pissed. He charged up a punch and hit him right in the jaw screaming "INCREDIBILES!"(means I am incredible) This sent batman flying backwards and landing on his back. Etiam followed up by jumping in the air with his gladius above his head then landing on the man, stabbing him in the heart yelling "ĪNFIRMUS"(means you are weak) followed up him getting off him and motioning his hand in a "come at me, I dare you" way while yelling "ETIAM" (means do it again).. He waited for the man to get back up, but he didn't.

"Man the warriors here must be weak" he thought "Even a shinobi could've survive a cutscene combo (for those who don't know, a centurion cutscene is when he gets a fully charged heavy on you, which allows a fully charged punch which knocks you down to which he then jumps on you and stabs you in the heart. You can't do anything about it so you just sit there and watch. That's why it's called a cutscene. It does around half health to normal heros and maybe 3/4th to assassins). He quickly realized what happened and ran around the tree with concern on his face.

"Please be okay Aiko I don't need to lose another close person" he thought

When he finished wrapping around the tree he saw Aiko. He quickly laid down to see him still breathing, and somehow still asleep. "At least he's okay" Etiam thought. "Now where is that arrow?" He went back to the tree and look for the arrow, but found no success. "Weird" he thought he went over to the crossbow to examine it. He couldn't find where the arrows were located so he picked it up. "What does it shoot then?" putting his hands on the trigger. He aimed at batman and pulled the trigger. The crossbow moved and ejected a metal out of the side, and made almost no noise. "I guess this thing doesn't work anymore" he thought throwing it to the side. He carried both of the bodies to the pile of less fortunate people who fell down a cliff and threw them on top of the pile. The stench of the bodies were inhuman, and they were going to find a new place to camp. He went back to the log he was sitting on and pulled out his whetstone before tossing it again wondering what just happened.

"Sir, isn't the FNG guy supposed to be back from his execution?"asked a kangaroo faunus.

"Yeah. He was supposed to be here about 30 minutes ago" replied a man who stuck in the shadows of a makeshift tent.

"Should we send a team right now sir?" asked the faunus

"No" replied the man. He stepped out of the shadows the reveal the big man himself, a red haired man with a half mask covering his eyes with a sheathed katana and wearing a black battle robe. "Send them in the morning. I'm sure he's just lost or something. Besides, he didn't matter that much anyways. If you're going to send a team, make it a max of four people. We don't need to expand that many resources over a FNG and a random human"

"Yes sir" the faunus replied before running off.


	3. Apparel Change and small update

I decided to make some few changes in apparel. It's nothing that's going to brake the story, it's just some minor changes. I was re-reading the story (Yes I know there is quite a few grammar and spelling issues) and I noticed that the characters look like they're low rep. So I'm only making a few changes

Cheng - The only thing I'm adding is spikes on his arm braces and on the shoulder sleeves. I also forgot to say that he has dragon tattoos across his entire body, but most apparent on his arms. His monkey mask will remain the same, with the hair on the mask still being yellow.

Theoden - No real change is coming to him. Highlander kind of look the same through out the reps, so the only thing I'm adding is war paint on his face. Also his weapon will still be the same, it being silver.

Aiko - He's fine for the most part. His demon mask may be subject to change, but for now it will stay the same. Like Highlanders, aramushas don't really change too much we going into higher reps.

Etiam - Same thing with Cheng, I'll just be adding spikes to his chestplate, arm braces, and shoulder guards.

Also for those wondering, yes I do play for honor. My highest rep character is Lawbringer at rep 10, Shaolin at rep 5, Raider at rep 4, and Aramusha at 4.

As for mains right now, I am playing a lot of Shaolin and some Gladiator. I have played highlander and centurion. I play character mostly for fashion (with the exception being raider), and I don't think Highlander and aramusha look good when reaching rep 7. Also I have a total of 36 reps, so I played here and there.

On that same note, I mained nobushi during the beta of for honor.

Also chapter 3 is in the works.


	4. Chapter 3 - New Friends

Morning came and Etiam went around waking everyone up. He knocked Theoden's claymore over making and the flat side of the blade fell on him. He jolted up yelling "ÉG VIL DEYJA"(I want to die)

Etiam looked at him for a little bit before laughing "falleg pils" (beautiful skirt)

Theoden looked up at him before saying "það er kilt" (it's a kilt)

Etiam replied in latin "Same difference"

Theoden was now grumpy "Just go wake everyone up"

Etiam laughed and walked towards Cheng, who was still sleeping on top of his staff. Etiam stood before him for a little bit, staring at the shaolin. Cheng was still in a crouched position snoring a little bit. Etiam got a funny idea. He took a few steps back before sprinting and the shaolin. He got close, he slide into the staff, knocking it over with Cheng on top of it. Cheng woke up almost immediately while in the air. He thought quickly and managed to do a backflip in air, landing on top of Etiam's head. Etiam stood still for a little bit and waited for the monk to get off his head. "You are surprisingly light" Etiam noted. "Also good morning monkey man"

"Consider death" Cheng grumbled

"I am" Etiam laughed.

Etiam turned to go wake Aiko up but was already awake, putting on his demon mask on. Etiam was sorely disappointed as he wanted to do some kind of funny prank.

"What's with the pranks?" Theoden asked.

"Yeah that's my thing" Cheng added.

"Well I just wanted to have some fun" Etiam answered.

Everyone looked at each other for a little bit before returning their eyes to Etiam.

"What did you do?" Aiko asked

"Whaaaaaaaattt?" Etiam stretched

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Aiko was now yelling.

"How would you know I did anything?"Etiam seemed offended.

"You always act peachy when you done goofed something" Theoden said

"Oh yeah?" Etiam asked "Like when?"

"You ordered a catapult on a village because you thought they were a bunch of bandits" Aiko answered. "Thank god it was empty. There was nothing left there but ashes"

"Yeah I definitely thought they were bandits" he thought

"Or the time where you used you threw a gladius during an gladiator fight and accidentally impaled a king" Cheng added on

"In my defense the gladiator was jumping alot and I almost hit him" Etiam stated

"Or the time you poison a river by killing a-" Theoden was about to say before being interrupted by Etiam yelling "OKAY I GET IT. BUT WE NEED TO MOVE. WE CAN'T STAY HERE. WE NEED TO FIND A NEW CAMP."

"Alright jeez" Cheng said "I'll go scout out the area. I'll be back in around five minutes" Cheng was about to leave until he was stopped by Etiam. "Can you leave a qi trap over behind the tree before you go?" Etiam pointed to the tree Aiko was sleeping on "Make it about 50 yards away from the tree"

Cheng was surprised by the sudden mood change. "Yeah sure" He walked behind the tree and placed a trap and running off deep into the snow covered forest and out of sight.

"I wonder if he's bipolar" Cheng thought as he jumped a solid twenty feet onto a tree branch. He started traversing the tall tree branches and going at an alarming pace. He was going through the canopy of the forest around fifty miles per hour, faster than any human back in the temple, or anyone back home. He kept traversing then came to a sudden halt, losing all of his momentum. "What if I just use my scouting feat?" He thought "You know what, I will do that" He planted his staff into the branch hopping and the side causing it to bend a tremendous amount. He pulled out a horn to use his feat, but stopped himself. "Actually, I don't think I want the attention" he put the horn away. He squatted down and put a huge lean in his body. He his knees were about to touch the ground, he pushed off them with excessive force, sending him forward and returning to the speed he left on.

Cheng had been scouting for 4 minutes give or take now and was 10 miles from the camp. He hasn't found anything so far and considered just teleporting back to his teammates. He was too deep in his thought for him to see that the forest was ending and a clearing was coming up. He sprung off the last branch, still in deep thought, looking for the next branch. His train of thought broke as he just realized that he just jumped off a fifty foot branch and was falling fast. "This is gonna suck when I get back" he thought, getting close to the ground. Just before he touched the ground, he teleported back up 10 feet, getting ready to land. He threw his staff down into the snow. He landed on the top of the staff, causing it to bend a great amount. Right before his staff was going to fling him back where he came from, he jumped off with the staff snapping forward flipping right back into Cheng's hand. Cheng took a minute to took around his surroundings. He noticed a tunnel with a railroad coming out of it. He only saw rail roads at the battle for the forge where him and the other four were trying to take back a mine from a stray legion. "It's probably a mine since there is a bunch of railroads" he thought. He went closer to examine the tracks. He he went up to the tracks, he got his hand and wiped of the snow of a small section, revealing that it had no rust and is kept in peak performance. "It looks active too" he thought. "Maybe if we set camp here someone will come back and pick us up. Maybe they'll send us to some kind of civilization" Cheng looked back to the direction of the camp and teleported back. When he teleported, he was greeted with Aiko shivering in a tree and Theoden and Etiam petting a pack of, Wolves? They were different. They were black and had a skull on their head with a few black lines.

"Might I ask what's going on?" Cheng asked

"I TAMED A PACK OF WOLVES" Theoden smiled with glee. One of the wolves went up to Theoden's legs and rubbed it's side on it. "AND THEY'RE CUTE"

"THEY'RE SCARY AS FRICK" Aiko yelled from the trees. "THEY'RE MADE FROM NOTHING BUT DARKNESS AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY KILL FOR FUN"

"You're just scared" Etiam petted one of the wolves "Besides, they're cute"

"THEY ARE FULLY BLACK AND LOOK UGLIER THAN THEODEN'S MOTHER" Aiko screamed, slowly climbing further up the tree. Theoden gasped and covered the wolves ears.

"TAKE IT BACK" Theoden hollered

Aiko took off his rice hat, revealing messy black hair and brown eyes, and pushed his ear against the tree "I on the lorax and I speak for the trees. The trees say they look ugly"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" Theoden yelled. He pulled out a bow, seemingly from nowhere, and shot the branch, making Aiko fall to the ground. He quickly put his rice hat back on. Before putting his back to a tree. He reached for his sheathed katanas, but couldn't find them. He saw Cheng holding them while stick the middle finger at him. Him wanted to go chase him, but a wolf started to approach him. We tried to back away but the tree stopped him. The wolf got closer and closer with Aiko now shrieking in fear and curling into a ball. He waited for his death, but was met by the black wolf licking him.

"See?" Theoden said "They aren't that bad"

"Aiko got up "I still don't trust them"

"Why?" Etiam asked.

"It's a long story involving a pack of wolves and a limb" Aiko answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can we take like two hundred steps back and tell me how you tamed a pack of wolves?" Cheng asked Theoden. "I was literally out six minutes"

"Well when you left, we got bored so I walked around for a bit. When I was near the rock I fell asleep on, I saw some yellow eyes so I backed up and out came this work of art" Theoden explained holding a large wolf, who seemed to be the alpha male. The wolf was almost as big as Cheng. "He growled and barked and the whole nine miles. He jumped at me so I grabbed him and threw him on the ground, petting his stomach. I also gave him a piece of the leftover chicken. After that we seem to be buddy buddy. He howled and the rest of the pack came out and sitting right in front of me."

"That sounded like it shouldn't of worked" Cheng stated

"Well it did. It's an old trick I learned from a warlord. Don't ask me where he is, because a warden killed him a while ago" Theoden retorted.

"Fair enough" Cheng said

"Did you find another camp?" Etiam asked

"Kind of. It's a mine railroad which looks fairly active. Maybe we can hitch a ride with one of the miners and go to some kind of village" Cheng answered "It's like ten miles north"

"Alright let's pack up and get going" Theoden said

"Sure let me go grab my qi trap" Cheng walked over to Aiko's tree.

He was 50 meters away when it went off, revealing four individuals with an outline of red. The wolves started to growl aggressively

"Um, guys?" Theoden quietly said "We got company"

"Yeah about that..." Etiam said "I accidentally killed their friend"

"Is that why you were so peachy this morning?"Aiko asked

"I mean, a little bit" Etiam replied tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together

"Also, what do you mean accidentally? Just oops now my blade is engaged in his chest. I guess he's dead now" Cheng whispered.

"Long story short, he almost killed Aiko and I literally did one cutscene before he died" Etiam whispered back

"Well where is his body?" Aiko asked?

Eitam pointed back to the pile of bodies, with the person he killed on top being the person he killed.

"Why would he wear white?" asked Cheng

"Well it's snowing so I forms some kind of camouflage" Theoden answered.

"But he sticks out way too much. He might as well be wearing a lamp" Cheng retorted

"Well I don't know then" Theoden shot back

"Everyone shut up they're getting closer" Aiko whispered

The group of scouts were getting closer to the camp, still looking for their friend.

"Guys we're getting nowhere. He's lost and I highly doubt he's still alive" one of the party members said

"Yeah. He's also a bat so I'm 200 percent sure he's blind" the second party membered added.

They continued to walk closer. They couldn't see the four representatives hiding, waiting to pounce. Cheng managed to teleport to a tree branch without making a sound, Etiam was hiding behind a tree, Aiko was in the bushes close by, and theoden, he managed to hid UNDERGROUND. There was a tiny crack in the ground that he managed to expand wide enough for him to hide laying down. He covered himself in snow so he was completely hidden. All of them using the qi mark to see where the scouting party was.

"Maybe if we split up, we can cover more ground and maybe find him" the third said

"That's not a half bad idea. We each can hold up our own against a couple of grimm" a fourth guy added.

"Alright then let's do it" the first guy said

They all split up going in different directions.

The first guy was walking south of the camp. Cheng was following him in the tree branches, keeping an eye on him. Then a funny idea came into Cheng's head. "I'm going to toy with him for a bit."

Cheng started to make monkey noises, which freaked out the faunus out. He looked up to where the noise came from, but saw nothing. "Damn monkeys" he thought. Cheng let a small giggle out, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. He moved to the ground and made the noise again, but this time the faunus ignored it thinking it was the same monkey. "Well if he's going to play along, I might as well kill him" Cheng thought. He climbed back up the tree and stood on a branch that stood over the unaware faunus. He then whispered in English "Oi, suzie". The faunus looked up to see Cheng, now jumping off the branch with his staff over his head glowing orange. Right before impact the faunus thought "Oh yeah. We're in a snow forest. There are no monkeys here" Cheng brought the staff down on top of the faunus' head with so much force, it crushed his skull deforming it upon impact. "Now that's how it's done" Cheng laughed looking over the body of the faunus. He turned away when at the corner of his eye, he notice he guy raise his army. "I guess he's not dead" Cheng walked back over to the faunus. He looked at him for a bit before making the executive decision. He put his staff down next to the barley alive faunas and jumped jumped on his neck, breaking it. The arm that was once raised to show life, now flopped back down showing no movement. "Now where are the others?" Cheng thought

The 2nd faunus went west of the camp. He was the only one that was still marked with the qi trap as he stepped on it last, making his mark last longer. Etiam saw what direction he was walking in, and snuck behind a tree. The tree was to the side of the path which the faunus was walking in. Etiam looked through the tree and at the faunus marked in red. He was still a little far away, about ten feet. Etiam though about how he should handle this. He stood there for a little bit before getting an idea. Etiam pulled out his whetstone and put in right on the path of the unsuspecting faunus. The faunus had no clue what was going on. He walked down the path a little bit and noticed a very detailed whetstone laying in the path. "Ooooh" the faunus gawked in amazement jogging towards the whetstone "today must be my lucky day" As soon as the faunus passed the tree Etiam was hiding he behind and bent down to pick up the whetstone, Etiam front kicked him, wall spatting him against a tree. Etiam quickly plunged his gladius into his chest with the faunus still in shock. He pushed the gladius further in before letting go of the blade, it still being enlodged in the faunus' chest, turning his back and walking away. Etiam put his arms in a y form almost as if he was taking in support from a roaring crowd of bloodthirst citizens while yelling "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH". The faunus tried to get the gladius out of his chest but Etiam returned to him. He yanked the gladius out of his chest and swiped his neck, cutting the faunus' head off completely. The 3rd faunus wasn't too far from Etiam and saw him. He raised his gun to shoot at him, but soon collapsed with a katana going right in the middle of his eyes, revealing Aiko behind him. He picked up his katana and gave Etiam a smug grin.

"First bar, you owe me a drink" Aiko smiled

"I saved you while you were sleeping though" Etiam shot back.

"Did anyone see it? Aiko asked

"No, but still.." Etiam tried to speak but was interrupted by Aiko

"If no one saw it or heard it, it didn't happen. Sucks to suck."

"Fine you petty rice boy" Etiam grumbled

"Did you say something tin can?" Aiko referred back to a few days earlier "Nothing? That's what I thought"

That last faunus of the scouting group heard the commotion and returned to where they split off. "Guys? Are you okay? Do I need to come over there?" he shouted. Theoden was still in the ground and had his claymore planted into the ground next to him. The faunus saw the claymore and noticed some Icelandic writing on it. We wen close to the sword and stepped right over Theoden. He took this cue and grabbed his leg while most of his body was buried in the snow. The faunus screeched in fear as Theoden fully emerged from the snow, still holding his leg. The faunus dropped his weapon while theoden stood completely up. Theoden had the poor faunus dangling from Theoden's grip. By no means was this faunus short. He was around 6 feet tall. Theoden just stood at 7 feet and 10 inches. He was considered short by most highlanders back home. The faunus tried swinging his way out of theoden's grip, but only pissed him off. Theoden grabbed the other leg and shouted "KRYFJA HANN" (Icelandic for dismember them) before pulling the two in opposite directions. The faunus screeched in pain as his body slowly ripped in half. Ina final burst of energy, Theoden pulled the two legs in different direction, splitting his body in half.

Cheng watched the entire "fight" happen. He gave a slow clap as Theoden threw the two body parts aside.

"That was a little bit excessive don't you think?" Cheng asked in latin

"Yeah, but it makes it more fun for me" Theoden replied.

The other two came out of the bushes to see a body ripped in half

"That's nasty" Aiko pointed out

"Thank you" Theoden was proud of his work

"I think we should start moving, before more of these guys show up" Etiam slipped in

"Dude we could totally take on an entire legion of these guys. They're basically minions" Theoden stated

"Yeah but they could also catapult our position" Etiam shot back

"Fair enough" Theoden back off

"The camp is about 10 miles north of here, so it's a little walk away" Cheng stated before walking off in the direction of the railroads, the other following behind him

A body cam on the body zoomed in on the four walking away.

"Sir should we back off them?" a grunted asked a fuming Adam

"No. Send everything you have. I want these humans dead by nightfall" Adam stormed off.


	5. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

"Are we there yet?" Etiam asked

"YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING THAT QUESTION FOR THE PAST 8 MILES FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE" Cheng was pissed

"Well go fuc-"Etiam was about to finish when Aiko threw one of his katanas at him, the hilt hitting the back of his helmet

"Language" Aiko picked his katana back up "The author has a hard time not using big no no words."

Etiam rubbed the back of his head before continuing walking.

Theoden was in the back, with the alpha male of the grimm wolf pack beside him. Theoden pet the wolf while walking, causing it to wag its tail. This was short lived as the wolf started to growl and there was distant gunfire and an oncoming train. The wolf quickly ran off causing Theoden to be a little sad

"I think that might be the miners coming back" Cheng stated "And I think they're under attack"

"Should we help them?" Etiam asked

"Depends, do you want to have a place to sleep tomorrow?" Cheng asked

"Fair point" Etiam answered

"Then let's go" Cheng hurried them

They started to run with only having two miles until the clearing of the forest. They were making good progress, running around sixteen miles per hour with only having to take a few brakes here and there so Theoden can catch his breath.

"Hurry up fat man" Cheng hurried

"I'm not fat, I'm thick and muscular. Also how about you try to carry a large sword and run?" Theoden retorted

"I don't care princess. You good now?" Cheng asked

Theoden took a deep breath "Yes"

They continued to run for a little longer. "GUYS" Etiam yelled over the running "I CAN SEE THE CLEARING UP AHEAD"

They were only 100 meters from the clearing when a shot rang out, hitting Etiam in the other knee

"MY SECOND FAVORITE KNEE" he shouted, falling to the ground

"BALLISTA" Theoden shouted before diving behind a tree

Etiam was covering his knee and hid behind a rock

"CHENG GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME REMOVE THIS ARROW" Etiam shouted

"GIVE ME A SEC" Cheng tried to run to him. As soon as he stepped out of the tree, machine gun fire rang out revealing around ten foot soldiers all armed with weapons.

"SLIGHT COMPLICATION" Cheng shouted

"WHAT IS IT?" Etiam yelled over the gun fire

"THEY HAVE RAPID FIRE CROSSBOWS AND I CAN'T CROSS" Cheng responded

"THEN TELEPORT ON ME YOU DUNCE" Etiam shouted

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Cheng thought

He went into a pistol squat (I legged squat with on leg laying on top of the other leg) and teleported to Etiam

"Alright now give me your knee" Cheng demanded

Etiam uncovered his knee to reveal a hole in his knee, going through it in fact. Cheng looked inside the knee and saw a hole, but no arrow

"There is no arrow" Cheng said astonished "Like there is nothing in your knee"

"Oh well that made my life easier" Etiam said. He rolled back his shoulders and a green aura surrounded him, completely healing his wound.

He stood back up on his leg. The sniper saw this and took another shot on Etiam, barely missing him. "So what are we going to do about that ballista guy?" Etiam dived behind cover

"Hold on I got it" Cheng said.

He hopped on his staff and pulled out a horn, blowing on it violently revealing fifty foot soldiers approaching their position fast.

Elsewhere

Team rwby got a small break as they had entered a tunnel

Ruby was trying to calm the passengers down while Juane attended to the conductors wound. Ren was sitting down, exhausted after using his arua for so long. Ruby was talking to a passenger when the sound of a horn rang out.

"What was that" Yang asked

"Beats me" Wiess replied

The horn started a commotion among the passengers, causing disorder.

"Everyone calm, I'm sure it's just another train" Ruby calmed the passengers

Back in the snow forest

Everyone gawked at the amount of soldiers revealed

"Well I might as well start with the ballista guy" Cheng said. He looked up and saw a red outline of a man in a high tree branch. Cheng's body blurred before him teleporting behind the sniper kicking him in his back before using his staff to sweep his feet, causing the sniper to fall off the branch, landing flat on the ground. He went to get back up but Cheng jumped off the branch and landed on his head, driving it into the ground and killing him. Cheng looked back and saw four men look right past him. Cheng took this time to dive into the bushes and saying to himself "Thank buddha for passive stealth".

Etiam hand motion Theoden something. Theoden didn't understand util Etiam pulled out a Pugno Mortis and pointed to two group of fifteen foot soldiers grouped together. Theoden gave a devilish grin and pulled out a fire flax. Etiam held up three fingers, the held two, then held one, then he clenched his fist. They both jumped out of cover with Etiam throwing his Pugno Mortis at one group, causing limbs to fly and screams, and Theoden threw his fire flx at the other group, setting them on fire. They both watched to group of fifteen soldiers scream in pain as they slowly melted and burned.

"That's pretty lit" Cheng yelled from a hiding position

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING" Etiam shouted at him.

"IT WAS FUNNY THOUGH" Cheng shot back.

Aiko was in a more sticky situation. He was completely surrounded and was hiding. He pulled out a long bow and loaded it with a fire arrow, drawing the string back. He aimed at the biggest guy's head and let the string go. Everything went slow for Aiko. The arrow taking it course to an unsuspecting grunt, flames coming from the tip. The arrow hit the back of the grunts head, stopping halfway through his head. The giant grunt fell to his knees, trying to take the arrow out of his head. He was still alive, but with his dying breath. He managed to take the arrow out of his head, but soon collapsed, dying to his wounds. That and he was shot in the head. When the arrow hit the ground, the surrounding area was caught in flames, catching four other foot soldiers on fire. The screams of pain and agony filled the air as the fire started to spread. Aiko patiently waited behind a rock for the flames to go out. When the flames peppered down, he thrown a smoke bomb at the remaining foot soldiers causing them to cough and blocked their vision. Aiko went into the smoke and attacked the foot soldiers. He hacked and slashed through them, most of them only taking a hit or two before falling. When the smoke cleared, Aiko stood over fifteen bodies with almost no injuries. "Show off" Etiam muttered

He quickly jumped as five bodies were dropped next him him, all with bashed skulls or broken necks. Cheng jumped next to the bodies and landed in a crouched position. "These dude were hiding in the trees" Cheng poked at one of the bodies with a staff. "They have very bad situational awareness"

"What did you do to these poor souls?" Etiam asked

"Well for most of them I teleported behind the and kicked them off the tree branches and most of them landed on their heads. It was like a twenty foot drop so I'm sure that most of them are dead" Cheng explained. Just then one of the bodies slowly got up to its feet. It stood and put it's hand on its head. Cheng noticed this and took quick action to it. He swept his legs out from under him then jumped on his head, making a loud crunch sound. "I did say most".

"Well whatever, we need to get to the railroad if we want to have a place to sleep" Etiam said

"Yeah I would like to sleep in a bed instead of under a tree" Aiko added on

They all turned and walked towards the clearing only to be met with four captains, angry at the four.

"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE" One of them shouted with such ferocity, it made Theoden jump a little.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Cheng asked in Latin

"YOU GIBBERISH TEASING ENDS NOW YOU FILTHY HUMANS" A second added

"Aww, we all can be friends here" Etiam spoke in Latin

"YOUR STORY ENDS HERE" screeched the third lieutenant

"HEY LOSER, ARE YOU FROM LOSERVILLE, BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER" Cheng yelled in English

Aiko smacked him in the back of his head and added in latin "We're speaking latin idiot"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! THAT JUST HURT MY FEELINGS" the fourth captain got into a battle stance, the other followed.

The four representatives looked at each other, then looked back at the four captains, followed by profuse laughter by the four representatives.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? HOW'S THIS FOR A JOKE" The first captain lunged forward at Aiko, but he saw it coming a mile away. He put his katanas in a x formation above his head, forming a blade blockade. As soon as the captain's sword hit the katanas, Aiko pushed them up with tremendous force, causing the captain to stumbled back. Aiko quickly followed this up with a back kick sending him flying backwards five feet. The captain had no control over his body when we was kicked. The captain landed against a tree, now pissed. He angrily snarled at the aramusha and tried to get back up, but couldn't. He looked down and saw that the Aramusha had purposely kicked him backwards and into a branch, impaling his chest and going straight through his heart. The captain coughed up blood as his body slowly went limp. The rest of the captains quickly attended to their fallen friend, trying to give him first aid.

"It's useless" The impaled captain coughed. "Finish them, make them pay" His head tilted down and his hands were cold. He was now dead.

The other captains turned toward the four who were still laughing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS LIFE WITH YOUR'S" one of the captains cried. This was short lived as Cheng teleported behind him and snapped his neck before teleporting back to the group.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO BAD" Cheng laughed "YOU CAN BARELY FIGHT US"

The other two captains gripped their swords. It was now a losing battle. They should've attacked all at once, but even then, they knew they couldn't win.

"We can't win" one of them whispered to the other

"What are you trying to say?" asked the other

"We should surrender while we have the chance"

"And be tortured to death? That's a no"

"Then what should we do?"

"We should pretend like we're surrendering, then kill them when we have the chance"

"That's not a bad idea"

"Let's do it then"

The remaining two captains got to their knees and put their hands behind their head, with their swords in front of them.

"We surrender" the first captain said

The group of four looked at each other, then shrugged. Theoden walked behind one of the captains to secure him. The captain had a small grin on his face. When Theoden was completely behind him, he pulled out a knife from his sleeve and stabbed Theoden in the gut, not looking at him. When the captain looked back to see the damaged he had done, he was shocked. His knife was stopped by some sort of overshield in the body. Theoden did not take this well. He picked the captain up by the neck and gave him an angry look. Theoden then set him down on his knees and put both of his hands on opposite sides of the captain's head. Theoden started to compress his hands against the captains head with great force. The captain screamed in agony as he head slowly collapsed in. With a final battle cry, Theoden crushed the captains head in his hands. What was most concerning to the other captain is that his hands were closed together. When Theoden let go of his hands, there was nothing there. His head was completely gone. Theoden turned to the other captain with anger. The captain was scared for his life, so he ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't look back. He ran for a while and thought he was safe. He sat down near a tree and cried. When he wiped his tears, there he was. Death. An arrow had be lodged into his head by Theoden, who had a longbow in his hands.

"Well that was easy" Cheng said in Latin

"I thought they'd be better if in all honesty" Aiko added on

"Yeah. That whole thing took, what like ten minutes at most?" Theoden asked

"I'd hate to be that guy (nod to first chapter), but if we want to catch those miners, if they're still alive, we should head to the railroad now" Etaim said

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Cheng responded.

Thee four finally made it out of the clearing and took a small break. Cheng meditated on top of his staff with Aiko meditating next to his staff. Etiam and Theoden were playing a game of rock paper scissors. The all were waiting patiently for the miners. Everything was short lived as an explosion caught their attention followed by a train derailing.

"WHAT IS THAT" Etiam pointed out

Cheng and Aiko stopped meditating and looked at the commotion. They saw the train and were terrified.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND TO CRUSHED BY IT" Cheng yelled, teleporting out of the way of the train, the other following him by running. The train slid of the track with violence and stopped at the tree line. Four girls ,all being around the representatives age, along with a boy and a middle aged man hopped out of the train, all of them looking weird.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a girl in a red hoodie and skirt

"I'm okay" a girl in a white dress answered

"I'm alright" an old lady with a blue visor said, leaving the train carts.

The four representatives were trying to recollect themselves and comprehend what is happening. Then a girl wearing a biker shirt and long black pants yelled "GRIMM". The four reps. saw a pack of wolves circling them four. Theoden looked at them before quickly realizing who the pack was. He put his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and whistled, getting the attention of the wolves. The wolves backed off and ran to Theoden.

"SIR WATCH OUT" The yellow haired girl yelled

The pack of wolves slowed down with the alpha male laying down in front of Theoden with it's belly up. Theoden quickly reached down and scratched him, earning a wagging tail and a kicking leg. The wolf howled and the rest of the pack walked out of the tree line, revealing around fifteen wolves.

The yellow haired girl paused and stood there at the sight.

Ruby's POV

We all stood there and an astonishing sight. A man wearing a battle skirt, fur cape, and deer antlers was petting a grimm. A GRIMM. Two others quickly stood up and unburied themselves from the snow. One man wore a metal armor and had a skull shaped helmet, the other man wearing a dark robe with a rice hat and demon mask. I was about to say something when a blur appeared next to the man with the battle skirt and revealed a fourth man, wielding a staff and wearing a monkey mask with arm braces and a robe. More grimm started to appear a from the tree line, laying down in front of the four.

Yang whispered to me "These guys have to be working with salem"

"What, why?" I asked

"They are literally petting grimm, and they aren't attacking them either" Yang answered

"That's not good reasoning" I tried to reason with her

"It's good enough for me" she whispered back

She fired her gauntlets and charged towards the man with deer antlers. The man in deer antlers stopped petting the grimm and looked up. He saw Yang charging him and dug into the ground. He pulled out an excessively large broadsword with foreign writing on it. I heard clicking so I turned to see the old ladies' visor clicking, examining the writing on the broadsword. I looked back to see Yang shooting her gauntlets at the ground, sending her up. The man lowered his guard and said some words along the lines of, done my class? Whatever he said, the old woman gasped at this. When is sword was back, it was glowing an orange color. Yang didn't seem to notice this as she shot down at the man, screaming a war cry. Right before impact, that man dodged her attack and delivered a strong front kick, sending her back right next to me. The rest of them noticed the fight and got into their battle stances. Blake, Wiess, Uncle Qrow, and Oscar did the same.

Yang's growled and her eyes glowed red. She was about to charge again, but I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Maybe we can work this out. They by no means have any intention on killing us. I'm sure that man would've killed you already if he could"

Yang huffed before walking off. The others lowered their stances while the group of four still stood in theirs'

I mustered up the courage and shouted to them "WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS. JUST SEND SOMEONE OVER"

The four of them looked at each other, then lowered their stances. They all huddled together before dispersing.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO SEND" I shouted at them

"Me" the monkey man stood on top of the train.

3rd person pov

Everyone jumped at the sudden response.

"How did you get up there?" Blake asked

"That's none of your business" replied Cheng "Before we discuss anything, I would like names"

"Give us yours first" Yang asked aggressively

"I didn't ask you atomic blonde" Cheng "I asked red riding hood over here"

"Why should we give you our name if you aren't willing to give up yours?" Weiss asked

"Princess the grownups are talking" Cheng responded

This got an oooohhh from Qrow and Oscar

"Hirarcess (dunno how to spell it) to you" Weiss retorted

"Yeah I really don't care. Your not a special snowflake" Cheng said bluntly

Weiss stampered over her words trying to get something out, but found no success.

"Well if you're looking for names, I'm Ruby, that's Yang in the yellow, Blake in the black, Weiss in the white, Uncle Qrow is the middle aged one, and Oscar is the hazel eyed one" Ruby answered "Now what about yours?"

Cheng paused for a bit, hesitating to say anything.

"Well I'm Cheng, the tin can is Etiam, the rice farmer is Aiko, and the one wearing a schoolgirl skirt is Theoden"

An arrow whizzed by Cheng's and everyone got in their battle stances expecting a battle.

"I heard you monkey!" Theoden bellowed in Icelandic

"WAS THAT A RACE THING" Cheng replied in Icelandic

"NOW IT IS" Theoden spat back

"YOU FIGHT LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL" Cheng hollered back "YOU DRESS LIKE ONE"

"YOUR MOM IS A SUMO WRESTLER" Theoden shot back "I DONT TAKE INSULTS FROM RICE BOYS WHO'S MOTHER IS BIGGER THAN THEIR ENLIGHTENED ONE"

"IS THIS NOW A RELIGION THING?"Cheng was now a little agitated

"YES" Theoden answered back "YES IT IS"

The woman in the visor erupted in laughter, causing everyone to lower their stance. Cheng stared at the lady and asked "Did you understand us?"

"Why yes I did, and I find your quarrel quite amusing" the old lady responded

"What did they say?" Ruby asked

The old lady whispered into Ruby's ear for a little bit, before laughing.

"You're funny Cheng" She laughed

"Thank you" Cheng said "But the real question is still at large. Why did atomic blonde over here attack Theoden?"

"Could you not call me atomic blonde?" Yang asked

"That's your new name now" Cheng responded "But we're getting side tracked. Why did she attack us?"

"She thought you were working with salem" Ruby answered

"Who?" Cheng asked

"You know leader of the grimm, attacked vale, all that good stuff" Ruby answered

"I'm going to pretend that I even understood half of that" Cheng responded

"You don't know who salem is? Or what grimm are?" Blake asked

"Save me the history lesson for later" Cheng responded "I just need to know If you guys want to kill us"

"Well, no" Ruby answered

"Good enough for me" Cheng said

He motioned his hands, telling the others it was okay and that they were friendly. The pack of wolves ran off as the three left. As they got closer, more distinct details came out of them. Aiko was wearing bandages on his arm. Etiam, well he looked the same from a distance. As for Theoden, he appeared more muscular. Like EXTREMELY muscular. Theoden was also only wearing a kilt and high boots, so it showed off his thigh muscles very well. Yang blushed at the sight of Theoden, Blake taking a notice of this.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Aiko asked in Japanese. The japanese caught Blake's attention. She only understood some japanese, but what really got her attention was the fact that he wielded two katanas.

"Yeah we're good" Cheng responded in English

Theoden stood next to Yang, towering over her. He took a good look at her before grumbling and walking off, giving her a disapproving face.

"So now that we're all buddy buddy, how do we plan to reach the next town?" Cheng asked.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Past

"Wait, let me get this straight, we are stranded, you lost ⅓ of your party, and we picked up a defenseless old lady?" Cheng asked

"My name is Maria Caveira, and I am NOT defenseless, just a little hard of hearing, and blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair.. Okay, I see your point" the old lady said

Aiko walked up to Cheng and whispered to him "How are you so fine right now? We are in a world where everything is futuristic and darkness and… how do you comprehend this?"

"I'm going to keep in 100 percent with you chief, I'm really not comprehending this at all. I just watching my world burn right before my eyes and I seem to be fine with it" Cheng answered.

"Guys knock it off" Qrow said "With all this negativity we'll just be inviting more grimm"

Theoden stared at Qrow for a bit. "I literally have a pack of grimm that I can summon with a whistle. We might as well give them open arms and belly rubs at this point"

"Also, what happened to no more lies? No half truths?" Yang asked

"Yeah I think it's time we got an explanation" Oscar said. His eyes rolled back and came back glowing gold

"I've seen some weird things in my life, but jesus christ" Etiam pointed out.

"I did not lie to you" Oscar said in a new voice.

"Wait, are we bipolar brothers?" Etiam asked

"What? No I'm a different person" Ozpin tried to say but was interrupted by Etiam hugging him. "We totally are right now! We can have tea parties and have play dates, all that good stuff"

Weiss wanted to laugh, but kept it in. She managed to regain her composure and said "Well you didn't tell us everything about the relic"

"What relic?" Cheng asked

Ozpin managed to slip out of Etiam's grip "That's not important right now

"No we are WAY past that. I want to know why you're not telling us everything" Yang started to get louder

"Calm down Yang, no need to get so aggressive" Theoden tried to calm her down

"Oh shut up Theoden. You literally wear a skirt" Yang got even louder

"It's a kilt" Theoden replied softly, almost bursting in tears. Normally, Theoden wouldn't be upset at someone calling his kilt a skirt, but now it actually had meaning behind it. He trudged off with Yang wanting to say sorry to him, but decided against it. "We are really starting off on the wrong foot" Yang thought.

"Yes the grimm are attracted to the relic. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the end to any kingdom. I just didn't want to add any pressure" Ozpin said.

"Well why don't we just blow the thing up?" Cheng asked "If it has that much power, I think it would be better if no one had it."

"We've tried but found no success in that method" Ozpin answered, getting an "Oh" from Cheng.

"I'm getting really tired of people choosing what's best for me" Weiss said. "I can relate" Etiam added, pulling out a flask full of alcohol. He lifted his mask and took a sip of it, then offered it to Weiss. She took a long look at Etiam and denied the flask. Qrow gladly took it from him and took a sip "Damn kid this is strong. Are even old enough to drink it?" Qrow asked. "No. Besides, that's literally just my casual drinking" Etiam answered. Qrow took another sip from the flask then hid it in one of his pockets. "I'm going to ask for that back old man" Etiam got hit in the back of the head by Maria. "Your not old enough to drink it kid" Qrow answered. "I'm going to ask one more time nicely, give it back" Etiam took his gladius and scraped it across his arm braces with it now glowing purple. "That's still a no" Qrow pulled his scythe out. "So be it" Etiam got into his battle stance, Qrow doing the same. Etiam started out by hitting his gladius multiple times, followed by him getting a shield around his body, as well as him putting his gladius in the air, giving a stamina boost. Qrow saw this and took the time shoot himself at Etiam, ready to strike. Qrow brought his scythe down on Etiam, but he easily parried it. Following the parry, Etiam grabbed the back of Qrow's head and kneed it, followed by Etiam stabbing him in the gut. Etiam sent a jab following the attack at Qrow, but he dodged it, both returning to a neutral fighting position, but Qrow bleeding heavily and Etiam still being untouched. Ruby went in to intervene, but was stopped by Weiss. "Let them fight this out. I want to see if Etiam really believes that he's done of people choosing of him". The two fighter circled each other, Qrow holding the stab wound that was bleeding, still at a stalemate. Etiam got impatient and went in for a front kick, but was easily dodged by Qrow. Qrow took a swing with his scythe at Etiam, but Etiam blocked it, both returning back to the neutral position. Everyone was watching the fight. Everyone thought it Qrow would win, but the three representatives knew that Etiam was taking it easy. Etiam dodged forward, faking the front kick. Qrow fell for this and dodged, but was only met with a guard break from Etiam. Etiam got a fully charged heavy on Qrow and screamed "INCONTINENS" (means I am unrestrained) , followed by him loudly yelling "INCREDIBILES" (I am incredible) and delivered a hard jab sending Qrow on his back. Etiam jumped up and plunged his blade into Qrow with the words "ĪNFIRMUS", then backed off saying "ETIAM". Qrow got back up ready to strike him again, but Ozpin stood in the middle of the two. "I think that's quite enough. Qrow, you lost. Give Etiam the flask" He demanded. Qrow, still holding his would, took out the flask and took a huge sip before tossing in at Etiams feet, shortly collapsing to his injuries.

"UNCLE QROW" Ruby ran over Qrow, who was now sitting on his knees "Are you alright?" She asked removing his hands from the cut spot. When she removed his hands she was horrified to see that the hole cut in him went right through him and hitting vital organs. She turned around to see Etiam putting down a banner. It formed a circle and a green aura appeared within the circle, healing Qrow's wounds. "Be lucky I didn't execute you when I had the chance" he sipped on the flask and walked away. "What did you, how did you do that? How did you make him bleed so much?" Ruby asked. "That's the power of sharpness IV" Etiam answered. Weiss walked up to Maria and asked "Did you understand what he said in the fight?"

"Oh why yes, Yes I did" Maria answered

"What did he say?" Weiss asked

"He was seeking for your approval" Maria lied. "He wanted your attention"

Weiss blushed lightly before asking "But what did he say?"

"Go ask him" Maria answered "He was confident in his words"

She look over and saw Etiam staring at her, then quickly averted her gaze.

"Why does she wear a dress in combat" He thought "And why a rapier?" He closely examined her. She turned to look at him again, but quick turned back as he was still staring. That's when Etiam noticed a scar going through her eye. He walked to her and grabbed her cheek, facing her face towards his mask. Weiss was blushing violently.

"How did you get that scar? Also why is your face red?" Etiam asked

"We- we're being a bit fast aren't we? Weiss stampered, ignoring the first question. He released his grip before running off to Ruby, who was still next to Qrow, Cheng had now joined them in the banner.

"We just need to keep pressure on the wound" Cheng covered the wound. "In time, the banner will seal the wound shut"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Ruby asked

"Just put your hands on top of mine" Cheng replied nonchalantly

"Wait, what?" Ruby blushed

Qrow tried to get up to slap Cheng for indirectly flirting with his niece, but was quickly pushed back down by Cheng.

"Sir you need to take down for the banner to fully heal your wounds" Cheng applied more pressure, Qrow giving up on resisting "Ruby can you help me out?"

She lightly nodded and put her hands on top of Cheng's and pushed down

"You're hands are very war, you know that?" Cheng asked. Ruby averted his gaze to her best ability. "Also, are those silver eyes?" Cheng asked

"Yeah, I was born with them" Ruby answered. Cheng noted this for future references. "What about you? I can't see your eyes behind your mask."

"There is a reason for that" Cheng replied coldly

"Oh" Ruby softly said "What about your tattoos? I see multiple pictures of like swords, dragons, and some woman that looks like Etiam"

Cheng cringed at hearing this. "It's my past"

"That's cool, but what is that knight woman fo-" Ruby tried to finish but was interrupted by Cheng.

"I'd rather that not talk about that" Cheng cringed even more at the memory.

"Hey, if you need to, you can talk to me" Ruby applied more pressure

"I'll keep that in mind" Cheng said "Sir, your wounds should be fine now"

Both Ruby and Cheng removed their hands from Qrow's abdomend to reveal that the wound was gone. Qrow got up and brushed himself off before walking over to Etiam. Etiam was taking a huge sip from his flask when he noticed Qrow walking over to him. He put away his flask and drew his gladius.

"Relax kid, you already won. I didn't even scratch you" Qrow tried to calm him down. "I just wanted to say thank you for not leaving me for dead"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Etiam put away his gladius and started to drink more from his flask.

Qrow waited a bit before asking "How are you able to drink that much?"

"It's a long story I don't want to tell" Etiam drank even more. He stopped sipping and flipped the flask upside down revealing there was no more alcohol. He lowered his helmet and his flask away.

"Fair enough" Qrow backed off

Aiko gave no attention to the occuring events and was leaning against the tree, messing with the bandages on his forearm and wrist.

"So why two katanas?"

Aiko stopped messing with his bandages and looked up to see Blake in front of him

"Choice" Aiko shortly answered

"Can you tell me why you made that choice?" Blake asked

"No" Aiko bluntly answered

"Oh" Blake looked at his forearms "So why do you have bandages on your forearms?"

"To cover my tattoos" Aiko tightened the bandages.

"Why do you cover them up?" Blake asked

"Why do you hide that you were part of the White Fang?" Aiko questioned back

Blake stumbled back and asked "How do you know? We didn't tell you"

"We hide cover up past if we don't want other people to find out? Besides it doesn't take much to put two and two together"

Blake slowly backed away from Aiko then ran off. Aiko returned to messing with his bandages. "She was just curious" Cheng walked up to him

"Curiosity kills people" Aiko tightened his bandages "You should know this better an anyone else"

Cheng clenched his fist "We agreed to not bring that up"

"I know, I know" Aiko got up from the tree. He stood still for a little bit then said"Maybe I should apologize"

"Don't do it know" Cheng recommended "Let what you said sink in then apologize. Let her get the idea that you don't want people asking about it."

Aiko thought about what Cheng said for a bit and nodded before walking off.

Theoden was minding his own business, giving a grimm wolf belly rubs with his claymore laying behind them. He was petting the grimm when it suddenly ran off. He turned around to see Yang standing there.

"What do you need?" Theoden angrily asked

"We don't need to be aggressive here" Yang said "We just got off on the wrong foot"

Theoden grumbled

"Nice sword you got there" Yang pointed to the claymore on the ground

"It's the biggest of its kind" Theoden stated

Yang giggled for a little bit before bursting out the words "THATS WHAT SHE SAID"

Theoden started to get more angry "If you're here to make sexual innuendos then feel free to leave"

"Hey I won't make anymore" Yang walked over to the claymore. "How heavy is this thing?"

"Heavier than you can pick up" Theoden stated

"Is that a challenge?" Yang asked

"So it would seem" Theoden answered

"Alright if I win, you have to forgive me" Yang proposed

"And if you lose?" Theoden asked

"I will do one favor of your choice" Yang answered "I wouldn't bet on it though. I'm pretty strong"

"I'll be the judge of that" Theoden stated

"Prepare to be astonished" Yang walked over to the claymore and brushed her hands together. She squatted down and grabbed the grip of the claymore and tried to stand up with it. She was struggling to even lift the end up. Eventually she stood up with it.

"You have to pick the entire thing up" Theoden stated

"But it's like seven feet tall!" Yang struggled to stay in her position.

"That's your problem" Theoden chuckled

She pulled back her weight trying to pull the blade up but found no success. She kept trying and trying and eventually returned back to the squat position holding the grip. Theoden walked over and picked the claymore up by the blade "I'm going to stop you before you kill yourself".

"Awww, so you do care about me" Yang glittered

Theoden chuckled and messed up the top of her hair up "I can't stay mad at you. You're too cute and tiny"

Yang got pissed at Theoden messing with her hair, but slowly diffused her anger and started laughing with Theoden.

Everyone returned back to the middle of the clearing where Oscar/Ozpin was waiting.

"So about this relic you're telling us about, what does it do?" Cheng asked

"It answered three questions every one hundred years. Don't try asking it, I already expanded the three question before it went into hiding"

"So where is it. I wanna see it in person" Etiam asked

"Right here" Ozpin reached for his hip but felt nothing. "Where is the relic?"

"Right here" Ruby answered revealing a relic from her hoodie. "It scattered in the crash"

"May I have it back?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah I would give it back to him. I don't think any of us have the responsibility of holding it" Aiko added.

"Why?" Yang questioned "Are you hiding something Ozpin?" The four representatives cringed hearing this.

"You should really give it back. If he's hiding something it's probably for the better good" Cheng stood next to Ozpin

"Why should we trust you guys?" Blake yelled "All four of you are hiding something from us! If you want us to accept you, we need the truth!"

"WE ARE HIDING THINGS WE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT FOR OUR OWN PERSONAL INTEREST" Theoden yelled

"DON'T YELL AT MY TEAMMATE!" Yang telled back

The situation escalated quickly.

"Just give it back to Ozpin and we can call it a day" Etiam tried to diffuse the situation, but only added more fuel to the fire.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING US TO GIVE IT BACK TO HIM? ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING TOO?" Yang asked

Suddenly Ozpin fell to the floor, Cheng coming to his aid.

"Ozpin doesn't want you finding out anyone's past" Oscar weakly said "Say jen to summon her, say her nam-" He was finished short by being knocked out by Cheng.

"Just hand us the relic Ruby, please"

"Hey kid" Qrow tried to approach them only to be backed away by Weiss' rapier "Do what you think is best" Ruby waited for a little bit before saying the name Jen. Suddenly the relic grew in size and floated out of her hands. A genie like ghost female came out of the relic, colored in gold and blue wearing almost nothing. "That's not over sexualizing" Cheng said.

"I am the relic of knowledge. So far for this hundred years, no questions have been asked. What is your question?" The genie asked

Before anyone could say anything, Cheng piped up and asked "Who wins the one hundred year war?"

"I cannot answer that as it has not already happened" She answered

"Ohh" Cheng was disappointed "Does that count as a question?"

"That does" The genie answered

Etiam slapped the back of his head "Shut up". Cheng rubbed the back of his head. Yang whispered to ruby something then looked back at the four. It didn't take long for the four to realize what she was going to ask. "Ruby don't do it" Cheng yelled. "Please?" Ruby waited for a bit then turned to the genie and asked "What are these four hiding?"

"NOOOO" Cheng screamed diving to Ruby, but soon disappeared into white.

"This is the story of the four warriors" Jen said.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't had too much time to write. Also I won't be writing during the winter break since I'm going to be in Vietnam with no internet. We also broke 500 views so that's lit. I will post around January 10th though, so look out for that.


	7. Chapter 6 - Revenge

"This is the story of vengeance" Jen announced

There once was a woman named Apollyon. She was weak, incompetent, and delusional. Her childhood was surrounded by arguments and war. At a young age, she started training to become a warden. She showed impressive potential, so she was taken up by a King named Titus Flavius Domitianus and lived in his castle. He had a strange addiction to sheep and wolves, and often compared her or other people to wolves or sheep. She picked up this ideology and used it to her own comprehension. He had a single child of his own, but ignored him almost completely and only payed attention to Apollyon. One day Apollyon was sleeping in hr quarters, the child tried assassinating her. Apollyon got lucky and woke up at the right time and managed to pull the good old nintendo switch and killed the child instead. She went over to the body and spat at it calling the boy a sheep. When Domitanus heard news about this, he was furious and kicked her out, leaving her to die. She barely got by and ate scraps or robbed local shops. Everyday she hoped her fortune would change. After years of no luck, she got tired and went to go change her fate for herself. She started lying to people, making false promises. When the questioned her about her part of the deal she made, she killed them, called them a traitor. Eventually she made a legion, forged out of pure fear and lies. Now that she had a legion, she knew what to do. She purged the weak. Weeded out the population saying "Only the wolves can survive" and "The aggressors shall prevail". Before she could do this, she needed to take out the opposition. This involved kingdoms, legions, even her the King that taught her how to fight. There was still one big, organisation for say, that stood in her way, the creed of assassins. The creed allowed anyone in, but it was hard to locate them. Apollyon had a difficult time taking down the creed at the time, as you can't kill what you can't find. This made her frustrated, even livid. She hunted down retired members of the creed who lived in secrecy, and killed them and their families. If you were related to someone in the creed, Apollyon had you executed. She got this information through a soldier she kept dear to her. Her name, was Mercy. She was a peacekeeper who worked for Apollyon. Apollyon offered her things beyond her imagination, so she easily gave any information on the creed in return for said items. This leads to our first champion, Cheng.

Ruby appeared in a clearing that was snowing, trees were everywhere. In the distance there was a cabin like house with smoke coming out of the chimney. She slowly walked toward the house until Jen stopped her.

"There was a peaceful home near the mountains where the wu lin resided. There lived a family that had the hopes of being alone. The family that lived there was like any other. The was Cheng, his parents, and his younger sister. They were happy, and getting by just fine. Cheng's father used to play a huge role in the creed, even playing as a leader in certain parts of a place called China. When Cheng's father said he wanted to retire, the creed was sad to say the least, but respected his decision. They gave him a fair chunk of money as well as a design for a hidden blade that could be hidden in arm braces. When Cheng's father left the creed, he met Cheng's mother. The two quickly fell in love, however he didn't dare tell her about his association with the creed. The two found a good spot near the mountains and built a home. It wasn't large, it was the size of a get-away cabin that could fit a small family."

Ruby walked into the cabin and there was a man that looked similar to Ren, in a way (A/N: No he is in no way related to ren) with a beautiful woman. She had brown hair along with hazel eyes and freckles scattered along her cheeks. She was around Ruby's height, give or take. A white cloud formed in front of the two, blocking Ruby's vision of the couple. She tried to look over the cloud, but found no success. A moment later the cloud disappeared revealing the Cheng's mother holding two children, one a boy and one a girl, with his father by her side.

"The two made a family in this cabin, with the intention of raising a family.

A white cloud formed over the family and soon disappeared, revealing a new image to Ruby. It was the two children chasing each other around a table, the mother was preparing to cook, and the father came back home with a deer over his back, presumably being the dinner for the night. "They were happy for some time. Cheng's father taught him how to make a hidden blade and even the basics to fighting. It was peaceful, until Apollyon's wrath found its way to the mountains"

The happy scene was quickly covered by dark clouds. When the dark clouds dispersed, it revealed Apollyon holding Cheng's father by the neck with the rest of the family being tied up by Apollyon's warriors, with Mercy supervising. Cheng looked no more than eight at this point with his sister being seven (you can figure out what month they were born)

"Apollyon knew just by looking at his fingers, that he was associated with the assassins" (A/N: Assassins often cut off their ring finger and middle finger to make room for the hidden blade. Cheng's father was no acception) "She took the family outside to have them executed, one by one. First was Cheng's father, was resisted every single part of it. Had he not been an assassin, Apollyon would've recruited him to her legion since he had proven to be a wolf in her eyes. She sat him on an executing stone, and got the rest of the family to sit be his side. She wanted them to see that their lives are insignificant. Right before she brought her broadsword down on Cheng Father's head, he whispered "For the Creed". Apollyon brought down the sword on his neck, cutting his head off. Ruby quickly looked away and curled up into a ball, facing the other direction. Cheng quickly started to resist, and even got free of his holder's grasp. He sprinted at Apollyon getting ready to strike her. Apollyon simply chuckled at this. She grabbed his hand and threw him over her back, making his loose air. A warden quickly re-secured him. "I like you. You get to go last young wolf" Apollyon continued her executions. Next up was his mother. She gave no resistance and only wanted to join her husband in whatever afterlife the universe had for them. Apollyon took notice to this and got quite angry. "You know what animals wait for their death?" Apollyon looked at Cheng's mother. Her head was looking down waiting for her fate "Sheep" Apollyon violently brought down the broadsword on her. She spat on the body and kicked it off the rock. Cheng tried to escape again, but the warden was ready this time. He kicked the back of his knee making him kneel in front of Apollyon. Cheng's sister was now crying as she knew she was next. She screamed and thrashed about, yelling "I don't want to go" as she resisted. Apollyon chuckled and raised the sword above her head. Cheng made eye contact with his sister. The last words she'll hear, was her brother telling her "Everything is going to be alright. I'll see you in the next life, I promise" Apollyon chuckled the word "reincarnation" and brought down the sword once again. She placed the sword into the ground and looked at the head she just cut off. When her head bounced in front of Cheng, he broke down. He was quickly surrounded by a yellow aura, causing the warden holding him to slowly back off. He lowly said "You'll pay for that". With a burst of energy, yellow flames surrounded him as he grabbed the warden who held him. He picked him up by the neck. He jumped into the air and spun in a circle. He then lifted his feet above his head and drove the Warden's head into the ground, cracking his skull. He turned to Apollyon. He started running at Apollyon, getting faster and faster. When he got within striking range, he went for a jumping back kick. Apollyon side stepped and grabbed his leg. She spun him in a circle then slammed his head into a tree. He was protected by the yellow aura surrounding him. Right after being slammed into the tree, the yellow aura ran out, leaving Cheng backing up with his back to a tree. Apollyon got closer to finish the job but noticed something. "Interesting eyes you have there kid. It's told people with those eyes make great warriors" Apollyon now kneeled before a crying Cheng who had his back to the tree and his arm in front of him. When Ruby heard this, she jolted around, looking at the scene. She was disgusted, but wanted to see Cheng's eyes. She tried moving around the scene, but now his eyes always seemed to be covered by something not allowing her to see.

"I'm going to take a gamble here. I'll let you live" The rest of Apollyon's warriors looked at her confused "As long as you meet me later"

Cheng looked at her coldy and responded "Kill me. Let me join my family. I don't have a reason to live".

Apollyon chuckled "I can't do that anymore"

"Then I'll forget you. Pretend you don't exist"

"I'll make sure you don't right now" Apollyon pulled out a small knife. She stabbed Cheng in the tricep, and dragged it down to his wrist. "If you live to survive that wound, come find me later" Apollyon looked at the rest of her warriors. "Let's go, people don't slaughter themselves"

She left cheng with a serious wound. He ran to a long leaf and covered the wound, acting as a short term bandage. He ran over to his family's heads. "You guys deserve better". He buried the bodies of his family members. He put logs on top of the buried bodies and burned them, as it was tradition (don't quote me on that). He sat back down at the tree Apollyon left him and undid the bandages. He left his arm bleed, with the intent on dying. We wanted to rest with his family.

Ruby was still trying to see his eyes, but still found no success.

Cheng slowly drifted away, then fell unconscious. Just then a figure appeared in front of Cheng and took him away. A cloud surrounded Ruby. She looked at the clouds surrounding her, but they quickly dispersed. She was at what looked like a temple. Cheng was lying on a bed with bandages on his arm, with a man with similar apparel to now Cheng, but without the mask. He wore a piece of cloth that covered his mouth that had a symbol of what looked like a triangle. Ruby ran over to see if Cheng was okay, but was stopped by an invisible wall.

Jen spoke up once again. "He was taken to a temple by a friend of his father. Cheng's father knew this day would come, so he asked that a fellow member of the creed would take his son up when he died. Teach him how to fight, make sure he was okay. His name, was Wèi, chinese for protect"

"What about the daughter?" Ruby immediately wanted to take that question back as she wasn't sure if it counted as a question. She still didn't know what chinese was, but didn't bother to ask.

Jen answer "It won't count since I was about to explain it. As much as it sucks, it true but daughters can't carry out the legacy of a family. That and they are less capable of fighting"

"But I can fight just fine!" Ruby was a little offended

"We'll see about that in a couple of minutes" Jen continued with the story

Apollyon left him with a scar across his arm. He wanted to forget about her, so he tattooed his arms. He tattooed his arms with common shaolin beliefs, a few dragons, and a tattoo of the same symbol the other shaolin had on his cloth covering his mouth. It was symbol of a triangle with curved sides. When Ruby walked a little closer, she saw the scar was hidden in one of the dragons.

"Wèi took him to the rest of the wu lin, where he decided to train as a shaolin monk. Wèi also took notice of his eyes ."I took an oath to protect you. It's best you listen to me right now. Take this mask" Wèi handed him a mask that resembled a monkey. It was the mask Cheng currently wears. "Do not take it off. When training I will teach you an old shaolin technique. It will change the appearance of your eyes. It's already bad that you're associated with the creed, but it's even worse that you have those eyes." Cheng nodded and put on the mask. Clouds surrounded the two, the dispersed revealing the two in a forest, no longer in the temple. Ruby saw the two facing each other, around 10 feet away from the other person. Cheng was now around the age of ten.

"Now Cheng, when you're fighting, you need to have a flow, be fluid. It can be slow, or fast. As an hybrid, you can do a good job at both. You're fast and you hit hard. Don't forget that." Wèi grabbed his staff and tossed one to Cheng. It had metal ends on both sides on the staff and was made of a red bamboo. "If you want to to be the best shaolin, you need to get comfortable with the staff" Wèi pulled up the cloth covering his lower face. "Now attack me"

"What?" Cheng asked?"

"You heard me. Attack me" Wèi answered.

Cheng hesitated a little bit and started at him. Cheng started, then compiled.

He ran at Wèi, who was still standing idle, and went for a back kick. Wèi side stepped and smacked the back of Cheng's head. "You gotta be quicker than that". Cheng turned and tried to poke him with the staff at an amazing speed, but Wèi blocked it and pushed it away. "You gotta hit harder than that. Cheng started to get frustrated. He now went for hard, rapid fire attacks. He poked Wèi, he blocked it put there was too much force to push it away, the followed up by bringing the other side of the staff around to strike him again. Wèi blocked it, but was caught off guard by another poke. Cheng used the same side of the staff to poke him getting Wèi again. He kept this infinite chain going for some time, with the same force and speed, all of them hitting Wèi Cheng grew a smile over his face, but it quickly faded. Wèi started to block his attacks, but Cheng started to have a green aura grow around him. He grew tired, his attacks became slower and softer. Eventually, Wèi parried one of the attacks, causing Cheng to stumble back. Wèi took this opportunity to quickly bop him on the head, and entered qi stance. He followed up with a sun kick then sweeped Cheng's legs out from under him, making him fall on his head.

"He kept that chain going for quite some time. Let me guess, Nukekubi?" Wèi walked over to Cheng. Cheng simply nodded then rested his head on the ground. "Huh, you really were meant to be a shaolin monk. Anyways there were many problems. Out of all of those attacks, you never entered qi stance. Why?"

"It was working. I thought I didn't need to change" Cheng barely got out.

"That's where you went wrong. When fighting, empty your mind. Be formless, shapeless, like water. Now you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup, you put it into a bottle, it becomes to bottle, you put water into a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my aprintance" Wèi lectured Cheng.

"Did you really just include a Bruce Lee quote?" Cheng looked up at Wèi.

"Yes" Wèi smiled. "Yes I did. He is a wise man"

Cheng simply gave a cold look.

"Oh come on. You have to admit, that was pretty good" Wèi looked back at him.

"You're not taking this serious" Cheng was a little angry.

"Trust me when I say this, take almost nothing seriously. It only adds unneeded stress. Add some humor while you're at it. Now I'm not saying you can't take anything serious. There are some situations that require you to be serious, it's just that most don't" Wèi offered him a hand to help Cheng off the ground. "Now come on. I need to beat you senseless a little more"

Cheng looked at him, then started laughing. "I guess you're right. Also maybe could you not wipe me across the ground. I don't think my dad would appreciate that."

"I will when he comes back" Wèi helped him up. "Or when you start beating me"

Cheng gave a small chuckle "That's some time away"

"You got time" Wèi got into a fighting stance.

Ruby smiled at felt warm hearted that Cheng was recovering. It hurt her that her mother died and she didn't really spend too much time with her. She at least had her sister with her, and she was grateful for it

Jen came in to narrate the story "Overtime he healed with Wèi acting as his father figure. Wèi was his guidance he needed and eventually, he forgave and forgot about Apollyon. He still had the scar she gave him, but it was well embedded in the tattoos. He filled his hatred with childish like humor and terrible jokes. Eventually, Cheng surpassed him as a shaolin." Smoke formed around Ruby. She coughed and blocked her eyes. When she was finished coughing, the smoke dissipated. Cheng stood in front of Wèi and now looked around thirteen.

"You have now beat me as a shaolin" Wèi stated

"Took me long enough. I thought you died of old age while I tried to surpass you" Cheng joked

"There is one thing you can't beat me in " Wèi threw down a smoke bomb. Cheng dodged away from the blast. When it disappeared, Wèi was gone.

"Now tell me, and give me an honest answer, do you want to train in the ways of the assassin?" Wèi asked from an unknown location.

"Honestly why not? I can be a ninja and weeb, ya know, all that good stuff" Cheng looked around for Wèi.

"Are you sure?" Wèi asked

"On a serious note, yes" Cheng answered.

A knife flew right at Cheng at lighting speed. Cheng dodged into it, deflecting the blade.

"If you're serious, make the sacrifice. The assassin's sacrifice." Wèi's voice was now in a new location.

"What's the sacrifice?" Cheng asked

"Cut off your ring finger" Wèi said.

Cheng walked over to the blade and picked it up, dropping his staff behind him.

"Shouldn't I get some kind of doctor to do it?" Cheng hesitated

"Do it, or I won't train you in the way of the assassins" Wèi answered.

Cheng looked at his reflection of the blade. The monkey mask he wore had never been taken off so far, and he was proud of it.

"Ah screw it. I'm not getting married anyways" Ruby quickly looked away as Cheng put the blade on the bottom of his right ring finger, and pulled up. He cut his finger clean off, but didn't feel the pain. "Yah Wèi beat me too much for a little cut to hurt too much" Cheng thought.

Just then Wèi jumped behind Cheng making no noise. Cheng new he was there, so he jumped forward, facing him.

"You dropped your finger" Wèi picked up the bloody finger. "Do you want your souvenir?"

"Sure" Cheng walked over and grabbed the finger a put it in his pocket. "So why did I in quote "sacrifice" my finger?"

"Simple. But this under your bracers" Wèi handed him a bracelet that was fairly skinny. "It should fit right under and not affect anything."

Cheng took off his right arm bracer and put on the bracelet, then putting the bracer back on. Ruby turned back around to see what Wèi handed him, but didn't see it.

"Not flex your fingers" Wèi told him. Ruby walked around to try to see what was going on, but her vision was obscured by a low hanging branch.

Cheng followed the command and flexed his fingers. Then a sharp blade came out of his bracers and went through the area his ring finger would be. Ruby didn't see any of this and was still looking around to see what's happening.

"Ooooooh that's neat" Cheng looked at the blade. "So how do I sheathe it?"

"Simple. Put your hand in a fist" Wèi answered

Cheng put his hand in a fist and the blade disappeared.

"That's pretty neato. It's like christmas put my parents are dead" Cheng looked at his bracer.

"I really is. That one was your fathers. It has engravings on it too." Wèi added.

Cheng flexed his fingers to look at the blade. He saw there was an engraving of his whole family. Him, his mother, his father, and his sister. There was also a creed symbol somewhere along with a dragon.

"He got that made when you were born" Wèi looked at the blade

"How'd he know about my sister then" Cheng asked

"... I don't know actually" Wèi looked at the names "Maybe he expected another leech, I mean child, to come along"

"Hey" Cheng said lowly

"Also there is training in the way of the assassins if you want to do that" Wèi said.

"Sure. I can be like a makeshift shinobi" Cheng answered "I STICK TO THE SHADOWS. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. BOO HOO. I GIVE PEOPLE SEVERE HEAD TRAUMA INSTEAD OF KILLING THEM"

"You're are terrible person" Wèi laughed

"You're even worse" Cheng retorted

Wèi taught Cheng the ways of the assassin, even trained him how to hide like him. Eventually, Cheng became a master at both the ways of the shaolin, and the assassin. Ruby smiled at Cheng success. She was happy for him. But like all things, it had to come to an end." Ruby looked at Jen confused. She was surrounded by clouds that dispersed soon after. They were in the same spot, still wearing the same clothes, but this time Cheng was around fifteen

"You've come quite a long way Cheng. I've taught you everything there is to know about both the shaolin and the assassin's Why don't we put it to test?"

"What are you suggesting?" Cheng stood against his staff.

"A simple game. I'll have a flag on me, and you try to snag it. Simple" Wèi said

"Oh, easy peasy." Cheng said confidently. "When do we start?"

"Now" Wèi threw a smoke bomb at their feet. When the smoke dissipated, both of them were gone.

The game continued for some time. Several times Cheng got close, but Wèi always seemed to slip away.

"I've kept a few tricks to myself" Wèi whispered, the voice came from behind Cheng.

"The old move your voice behind me thing? I learned that" Cheng yelled from an unknown location. "But I also have a few moves of my own"

A loud horn blew out, revealing Wèi's position.

"Huh, well darn" Wèi said

Out of nowhere, Cheng tackled him to the ground and rolled off of him. They both entered a fighting stance

"You still gotta get the flag" Wèi tapped his hip, but the flag was gone. He looked up at Cheng, revealing he had stolen the flag.

"Nice try old man. Maybe age is getting to you" Cheng waved the flag.

A snap of a twig caught them both off guard. Cheng dropped the flag and both of their bodies blurred before disappearing with Wèi's red outline disappearing. Out of the bushes came to knights, both in heavy black and bearing Apollyon's symbol. They both were talking and stopped to look at the flag. Just then Cheng dropped from a tree a bashed his staff on on knight's head, killing him. The other stumbled back, falling into Wèi, how put his hand around his neck and flexed his finger, the body then falling limp.

"I highly doubt that's the last of them" Wèi kicked the body

"Why are they here?" Cheng looked at the knight's helmet. It was severely deformed.

"Beat's me. Let's head back to the temple" Wèi answered.

Both of them jumped high into the air, then darted off at amazing speeds Ruby could only accomplish through her semblance. The ran for a while, maybe five minutes give or take

When they arrived, the monastery was on fire. There were dead bodies everywhere, and Apollyon's symbol sprayed everywhere. They both looked at the scene, both astonished.

"I guess I'm too drop dead gorgeous" Cheng joked

"I guess they were to DEADly" Wèi added on.

"We are both terrible people" Cheng laughed

Just then a loud, feminine voice called out "WEI"

The both froze up and looked at each other.

"I-is that Apollyon?" Cheng asked

"I think so" Wèi answered

Just then an arrow hit Wèi in the knee, Apollyon appearing behind a broken building "Found you" She creepily said.

Wèi whispered to Cheng "Run. She can't see you with your passive stealth"

"I'm not leaving you" he whispered back.

"Just go. Preserve the way of the Shaolin and the creed. Besides I'm about to get myself some good sex" Wèi joked

"Oooooh steamy. But no. I'm not letting you die like a idiot" Cheng tried to pick him up, but another arrow hit him in his arm. Cheng quickly reacting on instinct and teleported away to a nearby tree.

"Ahh crap. I left Wèi" He turned around and saw the grim reaper herself, Apollyon facing Wèi.

"So are we gonna have sex are you gonna keep staring at me like I'm a meal?" Wèi jokingly said

"You assassins had a way with humor I guess. Well I guess it was always SHORT LIVED" Apollyon joked back, but with more anger.

Wèi simply laughed. He flexed his fingers and threw the knife at Cheng, who was about to jump in between the two. The knife hit the tree and Cheng took cover behind the tree, hiding from Apollyon's sight. He muttered the words "For the creed" As Apollyon shoved her broadsword into his abdomen, killing him. Ruby managed to look away from the scene in time. Cheng came back around from the tree. He saw Wèi dead and Apollyon cleaning her sword. It didn't take much to put two and two together. He got angry, and almost made a rash decision. Almost. An earthquake erupted from the ground, splitting the temple in half. All of the bodies and rubble, except Wèi's who kept above ground. Apollyon stumbled back as some of her soldiers fell into the increasing crack in the ground. Cheng took this opportunity. He teleport kicked her the swept her feet with his staff. Causing her to fall into the crack. He walked over to the ledge and saw Apollyon hanging by a branch.

"Hey sexy, remember me?" Cheng asked "You know, the one you didn't kill but you killed the rest of my family

"Sorry wolf, but I killed many people. I'm sure you're no different"

"I'm sorry let me make it clear for you" Cheng lifted his mask revealing regular brown eyes. Ruby saw this and thought "What's so special about brown eyes?" Cheng then covered his eyes his his hands, then uncovered them. A branch fell in front of Ruby, still hiding his eyes. Then the scar hidden in his tattoos glowed.

"Does that help? I know you might be a little slow" Cheng rudely said

Apollyon paused for a bit, the looked up at him from her hangin branch "Yes young wolf. I did say you would come back to me, and look where we are"

Cheng knocked his mask down and made the scar stop glowing. "Good. Now you know what I must do. For the creed" Cheng grabbed her hands and lifted them, causing her to fall. Cheng whispered the words "Lion King reference" As he walked away. He ran up to Wèi's body and went to pick it up. As he was picking up the body, Wèi jumps at him and yells "BOO", causing Cheng to drop Wèi.

"BUDDHA'S SAKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" Cheng screamed

"I am if you drop me again" Wèi put his hand through the stab wound, the hand appearing on the other side "Actually I am going to die. I don't think you heal that one"

"Bull. You're going to be fine. We'll take you to the doc"

"What doc? Everyone's dead and I'm going to join them"

"Oh shut up. Stop being so dramatic"

"But I am. I'm on my dying breath."

"It's gonna be your dying breath if you keep talking like that" Cheng started crying

"Oh come on. Don't cry. It's okay. I taught you everything I know. You should fare well in this world" Wèi laughed, but coughed blood, causing it to get on his cloth.

Cheng chuckled "I guess you could say, You're dying of laughter"

"That's the spirit. Don't lose that humor. You're gonna need it" Wèi's head fell back.

"No, please, don't leave me" Cheng pleaded

"I'm not dead yet, idiot. Dying of blood loss is slow. If you could leave it make it more dramatic, that would be great." Wèi slapped Cheng, getting some blood on his mask. "Also as a parting gift, take my blade" Wèi took of his bracer and handed him a bracelet. "The knife should be at that tree" Wèi pointed to the tree Cheng hid in.

"Hold on I think buddha is calling. Gotta dip. Skrrt Skrrt" Wèi said as his body fell limp.

Cheng wouldn't help but laugh at him. His final words was a DEAD meme. Cheng hated it. Cheng walked up the tree and grabbed the blade Wèi threw at him earlier put it under his left ring finger. He cut off the finger and kept it in his pocket. He reattached the blade to the bracelet and put it under his arm bracers. "I got trouble, and make it double" he said sniffling. He went over to Wèi's body, and performed a last rite, then buried the body. "I don't have a casket, so you get to eat dirt". He made a final prayer then said, I'll see you in the next life, old friend.

Cheng walked away and disappeared into the forest. Ruby had a small tear in her eye. It was hard seeing someone suffer, but he seemed fine. It looked like his humor was his way out.

Jen comes in

"Sad story, but it's not the end"

Ruby disappeared and was replaced with Wiess.

 **Authors Note: I chose a King that was assassinated. Don't read into it too much. Also I will go back and add more to chapter 1 and 5. I feel like I could've added more to it and chapter 5 seemed way to rushed and had to little detail. Expect that near around chapter 8 is complete. Also yes, I'm giving each character all of their feats. It for a good reason though.**

 **Also I can do a Q and A. Leave question in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter**

 **I'll include most author's note at the end as people don't really read them if they're at the start. I know I don't**


	8. Chapter 7 - Mourning (updated)

**Told y'all I'd be updating soon. Forgot to say this but I don't own RWBY or For Honor, but that's obvious. All creations go to their respective owners. It's 4 am and I'm going to bed. Also yes, I included the first part I already posted.**

"This is the Story of Mourning"

"I'm sure you heard the story of King Arthur, am I correct?" Weiss simply nodded. "What if I told you it was true?"

I'm sure you know the whole nine miles of King Arthur. How he became the King, how he was a great warrior, and how he got the sword. (If you don't, basically there was Arthur, an heir to the throne, but had to be given away to peasants. I forgot why. Anyways the way he would find out if he was the King was a wizard named Merlin put a sword in a stone and made it so that only Arthur could pull it out. He did it with some magical spell. He did and became king). But what many don't know, was that he had a son. "I bet you know who it is" Jen said

"Etiam?" Weiss questionly answered.

"Bingo" Jen answered.

"I question the alinity of that" Weiss said

King Arthur was a great King. A man of the people, and was quite peaceful. He defended Rome (I am aware that he was the king of England. It just makes more sense to have it in Rome). against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and 6th centuries. After he got married to his wife and the war died down, he had a son named Etiam. Merlin the wizard came by when he was born. He said he would be the heir to the throne, but it would be taken away from him if he didn't know how to fight with a weapon of his preference. Now, Etiam was no ordinary boy. At a young age, he showed potential with fist fighting and the gladius.

Clouds surrounded Weiss, dissipating soon. It showed Etiam as an infant punching and stabbing a wolf to death with a gladius. Etiam had no hair and his eyes were barely visible

At just the age of twelve months, he killed a wolf, wandering too close to him when his family was out at a picnic.

Weiss' face showed pure disgust when clouds surrounded her. When the disappeared, she was in front of a round table with many knights, Etiam in the back walking around. Weiss managed to identify a few knights, such as Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Galahad, and Sir Percival. She was taught the story by her father a while back. They were all talking about the Saxon offensive, defense, all that good stuff.

King Arthur leaned over Sir Lancelot and whispered "So I've heard that you are quite talented with the gladius"

"Oh yes. A Spaniard game along. He was a legionary when I was just a boy. He taught me how to fight and use the gladius. Quite a good man. Too bad he was sold off and had to fight in the arena where he died (A/N: if you get the reference I love you. It's my favorite movie)" Lancelot whispered back

"You think you can do me a huge favor?" King Arthur asked

"And what that might be?" Lancelot asked

"Can you teach my son how to fight with a gladius?"Arthur questioned back

"Depends. If we have a good place and the war ends, I'll come around every now and then"

"Dude, we literally have the Saxons on the final string. All we need is pluck and we're done. I'm sure we can leave it to the rest of the time. They're fine warriors and great leaders at that. I'm sure they can handle themselves"

Lancelot sat there at the thought about it for some time before leaning back to King Arthur.

"I guess you're right. I'll head back to your property and train Etiam. Also, how did the Templar offer go?"

"Oh, I denied it. Didn't like what they stood for

Etiam at the time was punching a wall behind Lancelot.

"Should we tell the others?" Lancelot asked

"I believe they deserve to know" with that Kind Arthur stood up to make an announcement.

"Fellow knights, I have an announcement. Lancelot and I will be taking some time to train Etiam. He will take my place at this table and it would do him no good if he didn't know how to fight"

It was well received among the table, even some encouraging him to go through with his plan.

"With that being said, this will be my last meeting for some time. If you need me, you know the signal" after that was said, Arthur and Lancelot took Etiam out of the room and onto a carriage to go back home.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Lancelot asked

"I don't know. Only time will tell" Arthur answered

"I hope we did" Lancelot got into the front of the carriage and grabbed the reins, snapping them sending them off.

Weiss looked astonished. Etiam was royalty. He had more power than she has. Snow surrounded her, causing her to fold her arms. When the snow settled, Etiam was older, maybe around twelve, give or take. He had a cloud covering his face and neck. Lancelot was in front of him and another boy with King Arthur holding a sword and his wife next to him. He was fighting another boy around his age. They were both wearing light armor and in a clearing of a forest. Etiam held a gladius while the boy had a broadsword.

"When I blow this whistle, the match starts. The rules are simple. First to stab, cut, whatever involving your weapon, you win" Lancelot held a whistle. "Ready?" He blew into the whistle indicating the start of the match.

The boy started off the match by dashing forward into an attack. Etiam easily dodged it and knocked the blade down, followed by him quickly stabbing him in the shoulder

Lancelot blew the whistle ending the fight. "Centurion - 1, Warden - 0. Ready your stances" Both boys entered their respective fighting stances. Lancelot blew into the whistle starting the fight again. They both circle each other for some time before Etiam got impatient. He stepped forward and went into the front kick. The warden dodges it and shoved his shoulder into him. Etiam stumbled back but didn't see an attack coming from the side. It lightly grazed his forearm, making him bleed lightly. Lancelot blew the whistle ending the fight.

"Centurion - 1, Warden - 1. Ready your stances". Both got into their stances ready to fight followed by the whistle. The warden left his fighting stance and started running at Etiam. When he got close, he went for a strike, but Etiam saw it coming. He easily parried the attack followed by him grabbing the back of the warden's head, kneeing it. Etiam laughed at the boy, about to jump on top of him and attack him, but Lancelot blew the whistle.

"Why'd you blow the whistle" was slightly angered but kept his cool Etiam.

"You had him on the ground. He's as good as dead" Lancelot answered

"But I could have done major damage!" Etiam stared at Lancelot. "Besides this fight is one-sided"

"You think so?" Lancelot asked

"I'm sure of it" Etiam answered

"So be it. Warden, you're done" Lancelot sent the warden off. The warden brushed himself off and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Etiam watched the warden walk away

"Teaching you how to be humble" Lancelot picked up a sword and stood in front of Etiam.

Arthur and Guinevere (his wife and Etiam's mother) stood up.

"Lancelot you will not hurt my precious boy! Put the sword down!" Guinevere yelled at Lancelot. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked her in the eyes "I'm sure he's doing it for the right reason. If he's going to be a leader of the army, you have to let Lancelot teach him a few things.". He let go of her shoulder and returned his grip to Excalibur.

She looked back to Lancelot and grumbled "carry on"

Lancelot returned his attention back to Etiam. "This will be a simple fight with a reward"

"And what might that be?" Etiam questioned

"Simple" Lancelot answered "You win, you get the rest of the day off and you can do what you want in the city. If I win, you have to go and compete in the arena and fight to the death OR go do leader training"

"Well that's a terrible bet," Weiss thought

"Sure" Etiam smiled

"But I forgot he is an actual dunce" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose

Etiam hated leadership training. He was a natural born leader and learned many things from his father. It was just a waste of time for him.

"Honestly, the death arena doesn't sound too bad compared to leadership class" Etiam slapped the gladius against his calves

"Wait, what?" Weiss said

"Well you better not lose," Lancelot said

"I don't intend to" Etiam shot back

Arthur leaned over to Guinevere and whispered in her ear "Hold on let me go ref this match"

Arthur got up and stood in between the two and held a knife. "Both of you enter your battle stances" Lancelot leaned forward and rested the sword on his forearm. Etiam stood more up but had his gladius next to his ear. "I will throw this knife in the air. When it hits the ground, the round will start. Do you both understand?" Arthur asked. They both nodded. "Ready?" He threw the knife in the air, spinning perfectly in a circle. It was in the air for five seconds before landing into the ground. Etiam took the initiative and jumped in the air, ready to do an eagle strike. Before he stuck Lancelot, he fainted the attack (in game you can't faint it but I don't wanna hear it). Lancelot dodged in anticipation. Etiam guard broke him. He quickly looked around and there was nothing to wall splat him, so he hit him with the end of the gladius three times and pushed him away. Lancelot was slightly tired from this and waited a bit, then dodged forward into a shoulder bash. Etiam dodged it and went for a guard break, but Lancelot countered it, both returning to a neutral position. Etiam charged a heavy, but let it go instead of charging it. Lancelot was caught off guard by it, but he still managed to block it. Etiam quickly followed up with a quick heavy, which Lancelot blocked, followed up by a quick jab. The jab his Lancelot, but Etiam didn't follow up as he was low on stamina. They both circled around for a little bit, engaging in a staring contest.

"You going to do something you turtle" Etiam asked

"I can ask the same" Lancelot shot back

"I have no openers" Etiam reasoned

"You have a front kick" Lancelot wasn't budging

"You have a shoulder bash that's faster than my kick" Etiam taunted him

"Is that so?" Lancelot asked

"Umm, yeah" Etiam answered.

Lancelot quickly went into a shoulder bash.

Etiam managed to dodge it last second "WOAH MAN CHEAP SHOT"

"Pay attention than" Lancelot shot back

Weiss stood there. "At this rate, no one will win. They're at a stalemate"

Just then Arthur spoke up

"New rules. Best of one, and if the winner isn't decided in the next minute, both of you get to sit in a cellar with the RATS" he chuckled. He wouldn't actually throw them in the cellar, both neither of the fighters knew that.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lancelot looked at Arthur who was standing behind Lancelot. Weiss was the fight watching behind Arthur

Etiam took this opportunity and threw his gladius at Lancelot. Lancelot quickly knocked it aside but was met with Etiam right in front of him, throwing a charged haymaker. Lancelot stumbled back but didn't fall down. When he looked back up, Etiam went in for the front kick, hitting him in the stomach causing him to bend down. Etiam raised both of his hands above Lancelot and put them in a fist and slammed down on Lancelot's shoulders. Lancelot fell to the ground and dropped his longsword. Etiam picked up the longsword and held it by the blade. He raised it up the sword and held it behind his back, then bent forward, sending the hilt of the sword into Lancelot's back. Lancelot made a small yelp of pain as Etiam ripped the sword out of his back and threw it to the side. He side. He slowly looked back up and stared right at Weiss.

"So I take it that I won?" He asked

Arthur took Excalibur and poked at Lancelot, who groaned in response.

"Well Lancelot seems fine and you stuck him first, so I guess," Arthur said"Just be back for dinner"

"I'll keep that in mind" Etiam walked towards Weiss but disappeared five feet in front of her.

"He's better than you now Lancelot" Arthur held out a hand to Lancelot. Lancelot took the hand and stood up, using second wind.

"I know. He's probably the best in the world" Lancelot looked at Arthur "He will make a good heir to the throne"

"He kind of has to be. He's my only son" Arthur handed Lancelot his sword. "Also off topic question, have you seen Merlin lately?"

Snow surrounded the scene and quickly disappears, revealing Etiam still in the forest, but coming to a clearing.

Etiam was trying to get back to the city but got lost. He was looking around while walking, hoping to find clues. After walking around for a few more minutes, he found a clearing with a light shining in the middle. He walked into the middle of the clearing, now unsheathing his gladius. A loud twig snap was heard and he flicked his sight to it. There he saw Merlin, standing there.

"Hello there Etiam" The wizard greeted

"Morning" Etiam sheathed his gladius. "It's been a while. I think the last time I saw you were my birthday. My FIRST birthday"

"I'm surprised you still remember me" Merlin smiled approaching Etiam

"I would've forgotten, but my dad wouldn't stop talking about you. oooooh he's so cool. He made my life. If I didn't know, I would've thought he sucked your di-"

"NOW NOW let's not talk about that. It's in the past" Merlin tried to shut him up.

"Fine, fine. HEY WAIT A MINUTE" Etiam looked at him.

Merlin quickly cast a spell causing him to forget what happened in the last two minutes. Etiam fell down with a loud thud. Merlin waited a few minutes before waking Etiam up. Etiam got up and held his head, being a little dizzy.

"Owie Zowie, right in my infinity stones" Etiam looked at Merlin "MERLIN. IT'S BEEN FOREVER" Etiam hugged the wizard. Etiam back away for a moment. "So what brings you to me?"

"It's about the future"

"What about it?"

"Yeah it's kinda screwed over"

"Huh. How did that happen?"

"Apollyon will sway the balance of the world. When she does, she will cause an earthquake that will end this world. The earthquake won't kill us, the war that follows will"

"Sooo, we're all going to die?"

"Not you. You and three others will make it out"

"That's great and all, but what about my family? I won't leave them behind"

Merlin panicked a little bit "Umm, they'll make it out too! But you won't see them for a long time since you will be split up from them!". Merlin predicted they were going to die, but he didn't want Etiam to worry. "Also, an enchanted gladius will be waiting for you in the new world. Once you claim it, you will be a leader of a New Legion, like the rightful centurion you are."

"That sounds cool and all, but what if someone else claims it?"

"Oh, it's like your father's sword. It will be stuck in place until you claim it. Oh, also a woman that you will fall in love with will help you find it. She will be your true love"

"Who are you, Cupid?" Etiam smirked

"Basically. You can find her. She likes white and has a rapier as a weapon" Merlin smiled

Weiss was shocked by this. "No, it can't be. Nobody will date me"

"Well, I highly doubt that. The author is lazy and bad at writing romance" Etiam looked directly at Weiss. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Wait you can see me?" Weiss asked clearly flustered

Etiam turned back to Merlin seemingly ignoring her.

"So what is this world like?" Etiam asked Merlin

"It fights creatures of pure darkness, however, one friend seems to be able to talk to and control them. The world is also on the brink of war, and you and your friends must help a group of travelers"

"That's great and all, but how am I going to fight pure darkness? I know you heard the tales. And if they're true, my training alone won't stop them, and my friends new "friends" won't survive either"

"Simple, when you enter the new world, you and your friends will have already earned your powers. One will be Thor's Champion and can use his power at his will, one will have the power of Yin pure light, the other Yang, pure darkness. As for you, you will have the power of the crimson conquest. People will follow you as a leader and you can cause bloodshed at your doing or request"

"Doesn't that make us overpowered?" Etiam asked.

"They don't function the way you think" Merlin answered.

"Then how do they function?" Etiam asked

"You'll see" Merlin mysteriously said

"Alright, how do I get my Crimson Conquest?" Etiam asked

"You'll get it eventually" Merlin answered

"That didn't answer my questio-" Etiam was cut off my Merlin

"Is that Jesus' second coming?" Merling pointed behind Etiam. Etiam quickly turned around to see his god, but to his dismay, he wasn't there.

"Wait he isn't here," Etiam said as he slowly turned around seeing that Merlin was gone. He looked around and saw Merlin behind a tree.

"I can see you" Etiam pointed out

"No you can't, I'm invisible" Merlin retorted

"You're behind a tree" Etiam still looked at him

"No, I'm not"

Etiam picked up a rock and bounced it in his hand. He cocked back his arm and chucked it at Merlin hitting him in the shoulder

"OW" Merlin yelped in pain

"I told you I can see you" Etiam seemed a tad bit angry under his helmet.

"NINJA VANISH" Merlin threw a smoke bomb at the ground. The smoke was thick, cutting Etiam's line of sight. When the smoke dissipated, Merlin was actually gone.

"Well, that was a tremendous waste of my time" Etiam thought. "Wait, I should've asked him where the town was" Etiam started walking toward Weiss. When he got close, he disappeared into the snow. A snowstorm started to pick up blocking Weiss from seeing anything. When it calmed down, she was able to make out what was a town full of people with Etiam being the tallest. He was walking down a road crowded with people. He was also still wearing his armor for some odd reason, but that's okay.

He was walking down the street when a woman of a small frame started tailing him. She had brown hair and a well-curved body and a baby like face. She tailed him for around two blocks before Etiam turned into an alley. When she turned into the alley, she was pushed against a wall with a hand around her throat.

"Why are you tailing me?" Etiam interrogated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Etiam started to strengthen his grip on her throat.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Why are you tailing me?" Etiam stated.

"I- I thought you looked cute" She weakly answered.

Etiam debated the answer before dropping her. She gasped for air.

"Kinky" she joked.

"What is your name?" Etiam ordered.

"Mercy"

Wiess' face was slightly red as she watched her flirt with Etiam. Jen came in to narrate the story for a bit.

"Etiam and Mercy became close friends, even lovers later on." Jen looked over at Weiss, who wasn't too happy, to say the least. "None of their parents knew about their relationship, so it was like a Romeo and Juliet thing. Etiam commonly snuck out of his castle to spend time with Mercy. It's actually pretty sweet. Anyways, Etiam's 15th birthday was coming up, and he and his father had plans to go into the forest where they first started training. Of course, he told Mercy about it. They made a plan to meet up after everyone either got drunk or was sleeping."

"Wait, how old is Etiam right now?" Weiss asked, suddenly regretting her decision as it might count as a question

"Current time, around nineteen. Right now in the backstory, he's fourteen-ish" Jen answered nonchalantly.

"He found love when he's fourteen?" Weiss thought. She looked back up to the vision and saw Etiam walking with King Arthur, Guinevere, and Sir Lancelot walking with Guinevere holding a picnic basket. They were strolling in the forest and found a clearing to sit down in. It wasn't anything special. It was in the middle of the forest with a bunch of trees surrounding them. They opened the basket and started pulling out food. They were all focused until a twig snapped nearby. Arthur stood up and held out his sword.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF" He shouted.

There was some silence and Sir Lancelot stood next to him.

After more silence, a woman came out, however it wasn't Mercy. It was something much worse.

"Apollyon,- what are you doing here" King Arthur stumbled back.

"I'm here to sip wine and get drunk" She stumbled out of the bushes with a Lawbringer and a Peacekeeper following her. "What do you think I'm here for? To make allies?"

"You're here to kill us" Lancelot tightened the grip on his Longsword

"That would be correct" Apollyon dusting her armor off.

"Why?" Etiam slapped his gladius on his thigh.

"Loose ends" Apollyon said casually "Your kingdom is the only one that hasn't allied with the Templars"

"Why are you sided with the Templars!?" Arthur questioned with, holding a small knife in his left hand.

"War. They are the wolves. They know no bounds to seek what they want, and it's control. Of course I'm going to strip them of that power but that's besides the point." Apollyon casually said.

"... That's the stupidest reason and I'm going to make up a better one, like money or power." Etiam pointed a finger gun at Apollyon with his off hand.

There was some silence that was quite deafening before Lancelot broke the silence.

"So are you going to duel us?" Lancelot asked.

"Who me?" Apollyon asked "No young wolf, they are" she pointed behind them.

Before anyone could turn around, they all had the back of their knees cut, all falling to the ground in pain. Two wardens walked in front of the four. They then proceeded to reverse the grip on the longsword and stab all four in the hands.

"Execute the King and Queen. Leave the other two. They won't survive a single day with those injuries." Apollyon said.

The Lawbringer grabbed King Arthur first and brought him to a tree stump and shoved him down on top of him.

"Holden, execute the queen first. I have some personal problems" Apollyon pointed to Guinevere.

"You sure?" Holden questioned

"Did I stutter?" Apollyon asked.

Holden took the hint and grabbed Arthur by the collar and tossed him away.

"No please, I beg you to spare us" Arthur pleaded, but it only fell on deaf ears.

Etiam watched in awe as Holden walked over and grabbed his mother by her hair and dragged her to the stump. He violently threw her against the stump and she grunted in pain.

"Any last words?" Holden asked

"Kalt" Guinevere whispered

"Y-yes?" Etiam answered

"Happy Birth-" Guinevere smiled as she slipped him a whetstone, but her head fell of the stump with a poleaxe replacing her neck. Her head rolled off the stump with her eyes still staring at Etiam with a weak smile. Holden kicked her body off the stump. Blood was pouring out of her neck as it rolled towards Etiam. Apollyon smiled

"Good job Holden" She patted Holden's shoulder "Make sure you finish the job. Mercy, follow me"

Mercy looked at Etiam with no remorse and turned her back on Etiam before walking away. Anger started slowly building up in Etiam.

Holden turned and watched them until Apollyon was out of sight. When they were gone, he turned around and walked over to Arthur and grabbed him by the collar.

"WAIT" Lancelot shouted.

Holden dropped Arthur and looked at a weak Lancelot who was still laying on the ground. "I hold more power in the kingdom. I control the army. Killing me would do you better" Lancelot bluffed. Arthur wanted to protest with him raising his hand but quickly fell to lack of blood.

Holden looked at the two wardens who simply shrugged. Holden just shrugged back and walked over to Lancelot and picked him up by his neck and walked him over to the tree stump. He threw him down. Lancelot looked at Etiam and his eyes started glowing blue. In Merlin's voice, she whispered "Finde weiss. Sie wird dir helfen (Find weiss. She will help you)" The voice ended with Lancelot beheaded. His head rolled next to Guinevere and his body limped itself off the stump. Etiam's anger grew and a yellow aura growing. Holden went for good measure and poked Lancelot's body. Etiam couldn't hold himself back. He stood up and flex his arm back, yellow flames emitting from his body. One of the two wardens who was standing in front of Holden looked back. As soon as his head made a full 180, a gladius pieced through his faceplate armor and killed him, his body dropping to the ground. The second warden saw the warden fall forward with a gladius in his face and turned around. Etiam was right behind him and picked him up by his neck and threw him down, front kicking his neck. Etiam walked over to the other wardens lifeless body and pick his gladius out of his faceplate. At this point, Holden was fully aware of Etiam.

"So, I see you have a fighting spirit" Holden smirked. "I guess a wolf does live in this blood-" Holden tried to wrap his hands around his neck. Etiam had thrown his gladius in the tiny slit in Holden's armor that was separated the helmet and the chest plate. Etiam walked over to Holden and yanked the gladius out of his neck and punched him to the ground. Etiam held a thumbs up finger then a down finger and kept swapping between the two. Holden held on hand on his neck and the other holding a thumbs up. Etiam held a thumbs down and chopped off Holden's hand and plunged the gladius into Holden's chest. He backed up and looked at the carnage. His mother, his tutor, and his families' executors were all dead. He came out of his faze when a small cough came from his father. Etiam quickly turned around and wrapped his fathers arm around him and stood him up.

"Father, are you alright?" Etiam asked

Arthur weakly coughed "Yes, just take me to a bar"

"Are you sure father?" Etiam asked

"Kalt Erfrierungen, take to a bar right" Arthur coughed out some blood "Take me to a goddamn bar"

"Yes sir" Etiam slowly trudged away from the scene. Him and his father, along with the scene, all turned into snow. Wiess had a horrified look. She had never seen so much blood or loss in such a short time. She held her hands over her mouth. A cloud of blue mist materialized with Jen appearing inside of it.

"Quiet the bloodbath I must say" Jen nonchalantly said "Etiam took his father to the bar, and eventually it came their home. King Arthur no longer was king, so he became a nobody drinking his life away. Etiam joined him in drinking. One day after getting groceries, Etiam found his father dead, his mouth full of vomit and the smell of alcohol reeking the place. This started causing sort of like a split personality. Etiam started drinking more in hope of joining his family, but only gained immunity to it. As he started drinking more and more and eventually went in debt. There was only way to get money fast, gladiator fights"

Snow circled around Wiess and soon after disappeared.

Etiam was in a pit full of bodies and sand with a roaring crowding roaring for more blood with the King sitting on his throne. He was walking around with his hands in a y gesture with his gladius a gladiator. He walked back to the gladiator and pulled the gladius out and cut the gladiator head off. The crowd cheered even louder. In the pile of bodies, a single gladiator with heavy cuts and slashes. He weakly grabbed a trident and approached Etiam. Seeing this, Etiam wanted to end it quickly. He flipped the gladius and held it by the blade. He pulled his arm back and threw it at the gladius the gladiator. He gladiator, dying from blood loss, fainted, dodging the gladius all together. The gladius, soaring through the air, nailed the king in the heart, the king now nailed to his throne.

"Aww crap" Etiam thought out loud "That's my sponsor"

The crowd went silent for a bit then looked at Etiam. Etiam looked back and shouted "Are you not entertained? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!"

The crowd went wild and roared in excitement, several starting brawling which escalating to the entire arena fighting. Etiam used this time to run over and lift up the gate to escape. After running around the tunnels, he found the exit. Once he exited, several knights were there waiting for him, including a peacekeeper and Lawbringer.

Etiam noticed this and reached into his boot and pulled out another gladius and set himself into a fighting position. All the other knights also enter their stance.

"Stand down know, and maybe you'll live" Etiam boasted

The knight remained silent. Claking of armor was heard and the knights moved and formed a path. Down the pathway was a knight with bronze armor and wings on his helmet.

"Impressive fighting," The knight said

"Who are you?" Etiam remained in his battle stance

"Name's Daubeny" He slightly bowed his head "At your service"

"Hmmm," Etiam questioned "Do you know Holden, Holden Cross"

"Used to" Daubeny scratched the back of his head "No one here liked him"

"Well, it seems we're on the same page." Etiam pulled out his flask "What can I do for you"

"I need you to represent the knights" Daubeny answered "We made peace with the other factions and we need to send someone"

"What's in it for me?" Etiam drank from the flask

"300,000 gold coins and 100 bottles of whiskey" Daubeny answered

"Done" Etiam answered as soon as the words left Daubeny's mouth

"Well, how old are you?" Daubeny asked

"Old enough to kick your arse" Etiam answered boastfully

"Fair enough" Daubeny took the answer "You arrive at the mire by sunrise in two days"

"I better get going then" Etiam ran to a nearby horse

"Good luck" Daubeny yelled

"I don't need it" Etiam rode away on a horse.

With that everyone turned to snow. Wiess had a blank expression on her face. She didn't really know how to respond. Sure Etiam was an alcoholic, but he had his own pains to bury with it. His split personalities were a by-product of heavy loss in a short amount of time and his skill were forged from a young age and was tested by the arena. No doubt he was a skillful warrior, but my god he dealt with more loss than the average person.

"I suggest you try to talk to him about it" Jen appeared next to her, "I think he needs someone to talk to. Be the shield to his sword"

"But he doesn't have a shield" Wiess stated

"It's an expression" Jen looked down at her. "Just comfort him. He needs you anyways"

"Well, I can try. I'm not sure he can really love anyone at the moment after being betrayed by the mercy girl" Wiess countered

"Then give it some time. If he doesn't open up, he can't grow or become better" Jen stated. "Just be there for him"

Wiess simply nodded before being surrounded by snow and disappearing.

"Two more to go" Jen stretched "And the next two should be the most interesting"

 **Which backstory do you want to read next? Also I some more ideas. I have two chapters written an Overwatch and Titanfall crossover if you want to read that.**

 **Criticism is appreciated. Drop a follow/favorite. Or don't. Your read is appreciated and shows that you people like my writing :). The next chapter will be posted in the next month or so (don't trust me on that).**


	9. Update (again, sorry)

**I am indeed not dead. I'm working on a different story that has dominated my interest as well as not being interested in writing on this fanfic. I don't want to leave this story in the dust or turn a cold shoulder to it, but the humor could be better as well as the story building. It's an overwatch x titanfall.**

 **Will I update this story? Probably. Hopefully, I finish the backstories by the end of the summer as I hate writing them.**

 **This has been fairly negative but I just wanted to let y'all know I'm not leaving it.**


End file.
